Requêtes d'OS Twitter
by Robin no Hood
Summary: RECUEIL D'OS. Il s'agit des OS que j'écris à la suite de demandes faites par mes abonnés Twitter. Jor cé dé cadeaux parce que vous êtes trop adorables. Héhé (SOMMAIRE en première page/Rating, Pairing, persos et univers changeants à chaque fois, mais je vous préviens en début d'OS!) So far: Newtmas, Nally, Minewt...
1. Sommaire

**Bonjour vous!**

Ce recueil est un peu différent. **Il s'agit des OS que j'ai écrits à la suite de demandes faites par mes abonnés Twitter. Jor cé dé cadeaux parce que vous êtes trop adorables**.

Si vous voulez demander le vôtre, venir partager des cookies où des avis sur ma fic, je vous rappelle qu'il faut me suivre sous le pseudo **Robin_NoHood_**

**Il y aura donc de tout puisque les consignes sont les suivantes :**

1\. Soumettre **un pairing ou pas de pairing** (Romance ou Bromance, Yaoi ou non)

\- tous ships acceptés sauf personnes réelles.

2\. Soumettre **un lieu/une situation**. Par exemple UA ou univers de base, université, lycée, cuisine d'un grand restaurant étoilé haha j'en passe.

3\. Ajouter **toute info jugée utile**.

4\. Précisez le **Rating**.

\- sachant que j'écris rarement du M mais pourquoi pas, ça peut se négocier.

5\. Utilisez le tag **#RobinNoHoodOS**

6\. Patientez pendant le temps de cuisson, **partagez**, et **dégustez** !

\- _Faites bon usage des 140 caractères_

**JE NE PRENDS QUE LES REQUETES DES ABONNES TWITTER Désolée, sinon c'est le bordel.**

**Robin (:**

**Sommaire** :

OS #1 **Virtuellement insupportable.**

_Melli Chou_ :

#**RobinNoHoodOS** Un petit (ou grand!) OS sur Thomas et Newt qui se rencontrent sur Internet (Pas forcément sur un site de rencontre) please?

**Pairing** : Newtmas

**Rating** : K+/T

**Autre** : UA Université / Humour

-.

OS #2 **Je ne suis pas faible****.**

_WillJPoulterFR _:

#**RobinNoHoodOS** si je te dis un OS avec Gally et Newt sa t'inspire? Je dois être à la seule vouloir cette bromance haha (En précisant que t'étais partante pour aller vers un peu de romance)

**Pairing** : Newt et Gally (Mi chemin Bromance/Romance)

**Rating** : K+

**Autre** : Univers de TMR / Angst

-.

OS #3** Réveille-toi Tommy**

_Imanewtmas :_

#**RobinnohoodOS** Thomas réalise qu'il a toujours observé Newt quand il était chez WCKD. (Donc vu sa chute.) Soft hun.

_S'il-te-plait, MERCI! *cœur*_

**Pairing** : Newtmas (mais je sais pas si j'ai tourné ça en romance, bromance ou whatev O^O)

**Raiting** : K (mais euh… c'est angst.)

**Autre** : Univers de TMR / Angst (again sorry)

-.

OS #4** Jules et Roméo**

_Clo960 :_

Robin_noHood_ Newtmas (on se refait pas) où Tommy et Newt sont étudiants en théâtre. Apparition de Jorge. Raiting libre. #**RobinNoHoodOS**

**Pairing** : Newtmas

**Raiting** : K+

**Autre** : UA Université / Romance - Humour

-.

OS #5 **Hamlet me love you**

_Gabgabiche :_

Détruis-moi #**RobinNoHoodOS**

**Pairing** : Newtmas

**Raiting** : M (ébauche de smut tranquille! Rien de graphique rassurez-vous !)

**Autre** : UA Université / Romance - Humour - CE SONT LES MÊMES PERSONNAGES QUE L'OS 4 - Thomas et Newt, 5 mois plus tard, avec une autre pièce

-.

OS #6** Pour te retrouver**

_SeriesAddicts_ :_

Est il possible d'avoir un os Minewt. Situation Minho qui retrouve Newt dans le labyrinthe après sa tentative de suicide (K) ?#**RobinNoHoodOS**

**Pairing** : Minewt (Bromance)

**Raiting** : K+ (description un peu graphique...)

**Autre** : Univers de TMR / Angst (again sorry)

-.

OS #7** Feu!**

_Fuyuuji _:

Newt &amp; Thomas se rencontre dans un lase-game de manière inattendu.. UA, Rating T! :D #**RobinNoHoodOS**

**Pairing** : Newtmas

**Raiting** : T

**Autre** : UA / Humour - Romance

-.

OS #8** Jeu non-virtuel!**

Personne ne l'a demandé celui-là, c'est **un cadeau pour célébrer mes 100 (et + maintenant) followers** Twitter

(En scène: Newt &amp; Thomas de l'OS #1_ Virtuellement insupportable_)

**Pairing** : Newtmas

**Raiting** : T+ (presque M?)

**Autre** : UA / Humour - Romance


	2. Virtuellement insupportable

OS #1 **Virtuellement insupportable.**

_Melli Chou_ :

_#RobinNoHoodOS Un petit (ou grand!) OS sur Thomas et Newt qui se rencontrent sur Internet (Pas forcément sur un site de rencontre) please?_

**Pairing** : Newtmas. UA Université

**Rating** : K+/T

**NdA**: J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait. _Où Newt est un petit enfoiré. Thomas se défend bien. Minho met du swagg en bouteille. Et les sites de rencontre sont toujours nazes_.

**Robin.**

**x**

« Je m'inscris pas là-dessus ! »

« Soit pas chiant Newt, c'est marrant ! »

« Est-ce que tu me vois me marrer ? » Interrogea ledit Newt en pointant son visage fulminant de son index. « Parce que, pour info, ça, c'est la tête d'un mec qui ne se marre pas _du tout_ Minho ! »

« Mais t'es bien rabat-joie aujourd'hui ! Décidément, ça te réussit pas d'être frustré sexuellement, » lâcha Minho avec un sourire en coin en essayant de rattraper l'ordinateur que le blondinet tenait hors de sa portée, à bout de bras.

« Ma misère sexuelle et moi nous portons très bien, merci, » siffla Newt en se rasseyant sur le bureau.

Minho se mit à glousser, toujours étendu sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

« Juste par curiosité, ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas fait… »

« Oh Minho ferme là, merde ! Je vais me faire un thé et prendre une douche ! » Tempéta le garçon en disparaissant en trombe de la chambre.

« Woua, au moins six mois vu le degré d'amabilité ! » Se moqua le garçon Asiatique.

Là-dessus, il roula du lit et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'ordinateur de Newt.

-x-

_Un peu plus tôt en fin d'après-midi._

« Teresa, j'ai pas envie de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre ! Je suis très bien tout seul ! Et puis c'est stupide, ça me met mal à l'aise, » grogna un jeune homme brun en claquant la portière de sa voiture.

« Allez Thomas ! J'en ai marre de te voir seul ! Depuis Brenda, t'as pas fréquenté la moindre fille… » Roucoula la brune en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

« Et je suis très bien tout seul, » répéta Thomas, mal à l'aise.

« C'est ça ouais ! Tu étreins ton oreiller la nuit parce que monsieur-j'ai-besoin-de-calins-en-permanence se sent trop seul et tu vas me faire croire que tout va bien ? » Se moqua la jeune femme.

« C'est faux, » marmonna Thomas.

« C'est _vrai_, je vis avec toi, j'te rappelle ! »

« On peut pas avoir un peu d'intimité dans ce foutu appart ? » S'exclama alors Thomas en jetant ses clés dans le bol de l'entrée.

Mais on sentait déjà qu'il était beaucoup moins défensif que plus tôt. Teresa eut un petit sourire en coin :

« Non. Bon, alors ? Tu vas t'inscrire ? »

« Pourquoi ? T'arrêtes de me harceler si je le fais ? » Railla le brun en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Mais Teresa ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait déjà allumé l'ordinateur du salon et se penchait sur le clavier, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-.

« C'est naze ce site, » soupira la même Teresa, trois heures plus tard.

Les deux colocataires étaient affalés dans leur canapé, un verre de vin rouge à la main, à regarder un documentaire stupide du câble. Il était déjà tard.

Teresa avait passé une heure à créer le profil de Thomas, ce dernier penché sur son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas n'importe quoi (« Sérieux Tee' ? Depuis quand j'aime la gastronomie et les sorties au musée ? » avait demandé un Thomas sceptique, la bouche pleine de pizza surgelée. « Faut essayer de leur vendre du rêve, Thomas… » « Ouais bah je n'aime pas non plus l'équitation et me promener main dans la main au bord de la mer alors arrête tes conneries. »)

Finalement, elle avait composé un profil qu'elle trouvait trop médiocre, en sauvant les meubles avec une photo prise à la fac de Thomas en train de saluer la foule venue l'acclamer lorsqu'il avait gagné le dernier cross étudiant. Il était carrément canon dessus, comme elle avait tenu à le souligner même si son côté sportif allait définitivement éloigner toute personne cultivée selon elle.

Depuis, elle faisait défiler les profils, demandant parfois à Thomas son avis avant d'envoyer des notifications aux concernés. (Il fallait que les deux partis s'acceptent mutuellement pour commencer à parler.) Il avait même accepté qu'elle regarde les garçons, agacé.

« Bien sûr que c'est naze Teresa, c'est un site de rencontre ! Bon… » bailla Thomas avant de s'étirer. « Je vais me coucher, à demain. »

« Bave pas trop sur ton coussin, il va finir par porter plainte pour harcèlement, » se moqua Teresa en sirotant la fin de son verre.

« Je ne t'entends plus, » fit la voix de Thomas déjà dans le couloir.

La brune roula des yeux et retourna à l'ordinateur, prête à fermer la fenêtre de ce site inutile quand son curseur glissa sur un nouveau profil.

En voyant la photo, (un garçon aux cheveux blond mi-longs affublé d'un bonnet noir et aux grands yeux ambrés rivés sur le mug de café derrière lequel il avait essayé de se cacher de l'objectif qui l'avait pris en photo) elle s'empressa de cliquer. Après avoir rapidement zigzagué le long des infos, elle se retourna, vérifia que la porte de Thomas était fermée et envoya une invitation.

Elle sursauta presque en voyant que l'invitation avait reçu une réponse positive sur le champ et resta figée devant l'écran, se demandant un instant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Comme aucun message ne suivit, elle haussa les épaules. Il était tard. Elle referma finalement l'ordinateur et partit se coucher à son tour.

-x-

« Minho, je vais tellement t'arracher le foie pour le faire bouillir dans un bain d'acide que… »

« Wohoho, tout doux, blondie, du calme ! » Le coupa le concerné en piquant une glace dans le congélateur de son pote.

« T'as profité de ma douche pour m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre et flirter avec un inconnu sous mon nom et tu VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ? QU'EST-CE QUI DEBLOQUE CHEZ TOI ? » S'emporta Newt en gesticulant.

Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer et ses cheveux étaient encore trempés mais son laptop, ouvert, dans ses bras, montrait qu'il avait eu le temps de faire un détour par sa chambre avant de rejoindre Minho qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Crie pas comme ça, il est tard, tu vas réveiller tes voisins, » fit le brun en ouvrant tranquillement sa glace.

« Minho, » gronda Newt en s'approchant.

« Oh ça va, j'ai même pas flirté ! J'ai juste accepté l'invitation de ce gars ! Et ça fait de mal à personne! Je le connais en plus, tu risques rien, » expliqua le garçon avec un calme olympien en se balançant sur le canapé, jetant ses grandes jambes par-dessus les accoudoirs.

Newt cessa d'être furieux pour lui jeter un regard mi- atterré, mi- suspicieux.

« Tu le connais ? » S'entendit-il demander, sceptique.

« Ouais, il est dans l'équipe de cross de la fac, j'ai déjà couru quelques fois avec lui. Quand les terrains sont trop boueux, ils viennent sur nos pistes d'athlétisme. »

Newt ne dit rien et, les sourcils clairement froncés, il cliqua sur le profil en question, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce.

La photo d'un garçon qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, (mais qui lui disait surtout « Je suis tellement canon que mon corps est un appel au sexe et à la débauche » mais passons) s'étendit sous ses yeux. Ouais. Bon, il était peut-être mignon dans son genre mais…

« C'est un sportif, Minho, il a surement rien dans le crâne, » décréta le blondinet d'un ton morne en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ton meilleur ami, qui est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme, te remercie platement, » répondit Minho en dévorant son cornet de chocolat glacé.

« Oh, ça va ! Bon, admettons ! Mais il utilise des sites de rencontre, ça doit être un blaireau, » poursuivit Newt, de très mauvaise foi.

« Toi aussi t'en utilise, » contra l'Asiatique avec un sourire rusé.

Newt le fusilla du regard.

« Allez, ça t'oblige à rien ! Si ça se trouve, ça va être marrant, » fit Minho en lui donnant des coups de coude répétés dans les côtes.

« Ou si ça se trouve je vais t'égorger dans ton sommeil. »

Le ton était sans appel et Newt rangea l'ordinateur dans un coin, de mauvaise humeur. Son pote leva les yeux au ciel et alluma la Play Station pour lancer une partie de Call of Duty, tendant une manette au blondinet. L'heure n'était plus aux rendez-vous amoureux.

-x-

Le lendemain matin, Thomas avait trouvé l'invitation acceptée, envoyée par Teresa et n'avait pas manqué de lui grogner dessus, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon sur l'écran et devait avouer qu'il était mignon. Quand on appréciait les grands blonds élancés. Comme Thomas aimait les petites brunes avec des formes, c'était compromis.

En plus, le garçon étudiait la botanique, l'agronomie et se passionnait de littérature et de dessin. Thomas aimait et vivait pour le sport, et se passionnait de cinéma.

Résultat, il était parti avec Teresa à la fac sans même prendre le temps de regarder le pseudo du garçon. De toute façon, ils étaient en retard.

-.

Il était en cours de biologie et comportement moteur, en plein amphithéâtre, en train de naviguer discrètement sur internet quand une alerte apparut en bas de son écran. C'était son dernier cours de la journée, et il avait eu quatre heures d'entrainement physique et trois autres de théorie avant de se poser là à écouter la voix monotone de son professeur et il mit quelques secondes à réagir en voyant la boite de dialogue bleu azur. Ce n'était pas un mail, ni un virus…

Oh mais bien sûr, le site de rencontre !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'alerte après quelques secondes d'hésitation pour trouver une invitation, envoyée par une fille très jolie mais dont le profil était carrément sans intérêt. Thomas poussa un long soupir, refusant le contact et voulut changer de page, quand il remarqua que l'icône à côté du profil de _ce_ garçon, indiquait qu'il était en ligne et « en train de mourir d'ennui » d'après son statut.

Le brun eut un petit rire qui lui attira des regards furieux et se calma aussitôt, cliquant plutôt sur la photo. Il avait l'air d'un nerd, un peu artiste sur les bords, et plutôt craquant. Enfin, pour ce qu'on voyait de son visage, caché par le mug. Peut-être qu'il était sympas, aussi.

Oh, et puis merde, Thomas se faisait trop chier.

-x-

Newt sursauta et se mangea son propre poing, sur lequel sa joue était appuyée, dans la figure, quand un léger « poc » venu de son ordinateur, le tira de son demi-sommeil. Après un regard affolé aux alentours, toutefois, il remarqua que personne ne lui prêtait attention dans l'amphi. A côté de lui, Zart était même en train de dormir en bavant sur ses notes. La biologie, ça pouvait être soporifique.

Le blondinet jeta donc un coup d'œil à son ordinateur et haussa les sourcils comme jamais en voyant une fenêtre de conversation ouverte.

**RunnerTom** : Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'ennuyer, toi aussi ?

Newt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas certain que son cerveau embrumé enregistre bien ce qu'il avait lu. Newt avait rempli son profil un peu plus tôt parce qu'il s'ennuyait, en mettant un statut bien naze, histoire de rebuter les plus courageux. Apparemment, il avait attiré plus que repoussé.

Mais, entre écouter le professeur parler de photosynthèse et parler à un inconnu mignon, est-ce que le choix n'était pas vite fait ? Après tout, site de rencontre ou pas, il n'était pas obligé de sortir avec ce type. Il voulait juste tuer ses deux heures d'ennui. Alors…

**NewtA5** : Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? T'as pas d'amis ?

Bon. Ok. Newt n'était pas très liant. Du tout, en fait. C'était surtout pour ça qu'il restait célibataire. Et aussi parce qu'il préférait ça que se prendre la tête avec des relations bidons. Ce qui était sûr, là, c'était qu'il venait de foutre en l'air son espoir de passer le temps.

**RunnerTom **: Pas plus que toi, apparemment.

Le blondinet sentit ses lèvres s'écorner d'un sourire en voyant la réponse qui s'afficha instantanément. D'un coup d'œil par-dessus l'écran, il vérifia que personne ne l'observait et envoya son message.

**NewtA5** : Mon seul ami est en train de se noyer dans sa bave sur le bureau à côté du mien. Donc non.

**RunnerTom** : Charmant. Il bave devant ta photo ? Sympas ton mug, au passage. Mais tu feras gaffe, on voit encore un peu de ton visage derrière.

Les yeux de Newt se plissèrent. Ok, il voulait jouer au plus malin. Et ça l'amusait plutôt pas mal, pour être honnête.

**NewtA5** : Il dort. Notre prof est presque aussi comique que toi, ça ne le passionne pas vraiment.

**RunnerTom** : Tout le monde aime mes blagues !

**NewtA5** : « Tout le monde », ça inclut tous les amis que tu n'as pas ? (;

**RunnerTom** : Ok, NewtA5, je vais aller chasser mon ennui avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

Bon, peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il soit un peu moins agressif que d'habitu…

**RunnerTom** : Nan. En fait, j'vais plutôt passer mes deux heures de cours à t'emmerder. Autant qu'on m'ait pas inscrit sur ce site pour rien !

Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent et il répondit à toute vitesse :

**NewtA5** : Toi aussi on t'a inscrit sur ce site débile ?!

**RunnerTom** : Ouais, ma coloc. Toi ?

**NewtA5** : Mon crétin de meilleur ami. Et c'est lui qui a accepté ton invitation, juste pour que les choses soient claires.

**RunnerTom** : Cool alors, parce que c'est ma coloc qui l'a envoyée.

**RunnerTom** : Juste pour que les choses soient claires (;

Newt se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher son sourire en coin de s'agrandir trop. La conversation allait être intéressante…

-x-

**NewtA5** : J'ai fini les cours, désolé Rambo, j'te laisse !

Thomas grogna mais son sourire ne trompait pas quand il répondit.

**RunnerTom** : Mais arrête avec ça, je ne regarde PAS de films américains plein de testostérones !

**NewtA5** : Si tu le dis !

Newt (puisqu'il s'appelait _vraiment _Newt) et lui avaient chaté non-stop pendant les deux heures, abordant un nombre incalculables de sujets les concernant l'un et l'autre, trouvant toujours le moyen de se lancer des piques amusantes et bien souvent de mauvaise foi tout en en apprenant plus sur l'autre. Thomas s'était amusé comme un grand malade pour être honnête. Ce Newt était plein de ressources, arrogant juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas s'ennuyer et très intéressant.

**RunnerTom** : J'ai fini aussi, de toute façon. A+ alors, c'était cool (;

**NewtA5** : Comparé à mon cours de biologie, c'était pas compliqué de faire plus cool ouais ! Allez, bye Tommy !

**RunnerTom** : J'te déteste !

Thomas referma son ordinateur dans la cohue des élèves quittant l'amphi. Newt avait presque immédiatement commencé à l'appeler Tommy. Sans doute pour l'emmerder et ça avait marché. A la seconde où Thomas avait râlé, il s'était mis à ponctuer presque chacune de ses phrases de ce petit surnom.

« Hé bah, c'est quoi ce sourire de crétin sur ta tête ? » Interrogea Teresa quelques minutes plus tard qui l'attendait devant la voiture.

Ledit sourire disparut aussitôt.

« Je souris pas ! Bon, tu montes ? » Répliqua-t-il, s'engouffrant lui-même dans la voiture.

Teresa lui jeta un regard suspicieux et le suivit sans un mot. Tant. Mieux.

-.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures et Thomas était vautré sur le canapé, Teresa par terre à côté de lui, dormant à moitié, quand elle décida finalement de partir se coucher. Elle avait essayé de le traquer un moment pour qu'il aille essayer le site et il l'avait repoussée avec succès pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne.

A présent, lui aussi avait envie d'aller se coucher mais son ordinateur, ouvert sur la table basse depuis le début de la soirée, lui faisait de l'œil… Thomas se leva, hésitant. Non, c'était complètement n'importe quoi. Il allait se coucher, immédiatement.

Il n'allait pas effleurer son pad pour allumer l'écran et vérifier si Newt était connecté ou non et…

**RunnerTom** : Tu dors pas ?

Bon, ok, c'était lamentable. La-men-table. Mais l'icone indiquait « en ligne » et le jeune homme n'était pas _si_ fatigué et… heureusement que Newt répondit pour lui éviter de se chercher des excuses plus longtemps.

**NewtA5** : Nope.

**RunnerTom** : Je dérange ?

**NewtA5** : Tu dérangeais déjà tout à l'heure, ça t'a pas empêché de continuer à me parler…

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina d'un sourire immense. Quel petit con.

**RunnerTom** : Ma compagnie te ravie, au fond, je le sens ! Tu fais quoi ?

**NewtA5** : Plein de trucs importants pour la fac…

-x-

Par tous les diables, sacrebleu l'escargot, Newt venait de mentir de manière éhontée !

Allongé sur son lit, il se faisait chier comme un rat mort depuis plus d'une demi-heure et avait littéralement bondi en recevant la notification envoyée par Thomas. Il s'était voilé la face une fraction de seconde avant de répondre « Nope » et n'avait clairement pas pu s'empêcher de faire le malin par la suite, souriant déjà comme un idiot quand Thomas lui lança ses conneries. Pour être honnête, sa compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, surtout là.

**RunnerTom** : Je te laisse, peut-être ?

**NewtA5** : Tu demandes la permission, maintenant ? Je suis déçu, j'attendais mieux de toi…

**RunnerTom** : Ok ! Prépare-toi à rater ta bio !

**NewtA5** : C'est de la chimie là.

(Mentit Newt mais bat les steaks)

**RunnerTom** : Est-ce que tout ce que t'étudies est aussi chiant que ça en a l'air ? Haha

**NewtA5** : Si ça t'emmerde, alors ouais.

**RunnerTom** : Mec, ton affection me touche beaucoup mais n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. Je t'emmènerai au moins boire un café avant de te laisser me déclamer des mots doux comme ça !

Newt éclata de rire tout seul dans sa chambre avant d'éprouver un vague sentiment de solitude. Aussitôt rebalayé par son amusement. Ce type était génial. Presque autant que lui, c'était dire.

**NewtA5** : Je bois que des cafés de luxe, dans des mugs en or massif.

**RunnerTom** : Cherche pas, notre premier rendez-vous se fera devant la machine à café miteuse du batiment de mathématiques. Je suis un grand romantique…

Ouais, c'était décidé, il allait bien s'amuser avec ce garçon.

-.

Finalement, Newt se réveilla très douloureusement lorsque son réveil sonna à sept heures. Thomas et lui avaient parlé jusqu'à trois heures du matin, avant de tomber progressivement de sommeil mais… la conversation avait tellement plongé Newt dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait même pas vu les heures passer. Quand il s'était endormi, il avait vaguement rêvé d'un recoin derrière une machine à café et d'un moment pas très… chaste, avec un inconnu qui portait plus ou moins les mêmes vêtements (oh et le même visage aussi) que Thomas sur sa photo de profil.

Résultat, après ces trois heures de sommeil, Newt se réveillait fébrile, frustré mais paradoxalement très euphorique.

« Si j'te connaissais pas, j'dirais que tu t'es envoyé en l'air, » dit Minho, amusé, lorsque Newt monta dans sa voiture.

Tous les deux faisaient souvent le trajet ensemble.

« Même pas avec ma main droite, » répondit Newt avec un bâillement qui lui décrocha à moitié la mâchoire.

« Parle avec ce mec-là, j'suis sûre qu'il prendra soin de ce que même ta main droite se refuse à toucher, » répliqua l'athlète avec un sourire mutin.

Le blondinet ne dit rien. Du tout. Parce qu'un petit sourire tout aussi diabolique lui mangeait la bouche.

« Nooooon, je le crois pas ! » S'exclama Minho après l'avoir observé suffisamment longtemps pour manquer de les envoyer dans le décor. « T'as parlé avec lui ! »

« Minho, » grogna Newt pour la forme, mais il souriait toujours autant.

« Toute la nuiiiit ! Merde alors ! C'est pour quand le mariage ?! »

Le brun se prit une petite claque sur la tête et retourna son attention vers la route, mais Newt avait toujours l'air aussi satisfait de lui et n'en démordit pas.

-x-

Ça faisait presque deux semaines, à présent, que les deux garçons se parlaient quotidiennement.

D'abord, Thomas avait commencé à vérifier, comme ça, par hasard, si Newt était en ligne, quand il n'avait rien à faire. Puis, très vite, il s'était mis à jeter des coups d'œil frustré à son ordinateur dès que Newt n'était pas en ligne et, un soir, alors qu'il était tard et que la batterie de son PC menaçait de s'éteindre, il avait prétexté qu'il était trop crevé pour retourner dans son salon récupérer le chargeur et l'autre garçon lui avait envoyé son numéro de portable, l'air de rien.

Depuis, il était pendu à l'infernal petit appareil, textant Newt au moindre prétexte, dès que quelque chose lui faisait penser au blondinet et… autant dire que tout lui faisait penser au blondinet. Teresa, Chuck et d'autres de ses amis commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce Newt qui avait-dit-ceci ou qui-pensait-cela. Mais Thomas n'en avait rien à faire, il attendait toujours que son téléphone vibre.

Ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques, à se tourmenter et à se raconter leurs vies, se confiant des détails les plus insignifiants aux aveux les plus dingues que Thomas, personnellement, n'ait fait de sa vie. Mais il se sentait bien, en confiance. Newt le faisait rire, ne le jugeait pas (ou, en tout cas, faisait toujours semblant de le juger pour le taquiner, sans jamais vraiment le penser, comme il n'avait pas tardé à le découvrir) et il avait ce truc qui le faisait languir pour chaque nouveau message.

Tout ça, et le fait qu'il soit vraiment, _vraiment_ très canon. Newt avait fini par lui envoyer une autre photo et Thomas avait presque été déçu de ne pas avoir croisé le garçon dans l'immense fac _avant_. Probablement que si, mais il n'avait pas dû le remarquer, et il se demandait comment une telle chose était possible à présent.

Au début, il avait trouvé étrange de ressentir ces émotions vis-à-vis de ce garçon, mais c'était tellement naturel, et Thomas n'était tellement pas du genre à se battre contre la fatalité, qu'il avait laissé faire. Il en pinçait clairement pour ce type et il n'y avait rien à y faire.

\- _Minho m'a semé en allant en cours d'art dramatique. Mais toi, t'es pas en nutrition machin chais pas quoi à cette heure-là ?_ –

Thomas sourit comme un idiot en lisant justement le texto de Newt. Le garçon n'arrêtait pas de manifester clairement son ennui pour les enseignements de staps que le brun suivait et Thomas le soupçonnait d'en rajouter une couche, juste parce que c'était un affreux petit…

« Oh, merde, désolé ! » S'exclama soudain une voix.

La seconde précédente, en effet, alors que Thomas était obnubilé par l'écran de son téléphone, quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans. Brutalement. Quelqu'un avec un accent clairement anglais et qui était tombé par terre, en même temps que lui.

Le brun essaya de secouer la tête, trop sonné d'avoir été brusquement arraché à son texto et ses pensées. Il remarqua au passage qu'un autre téléphone que le sien gisait à côté de lui et il le ramassa avant de se relever.

« C'est rien, » commença-t-il de son habituel ton sympathique. « Je ne regardais pas où… »

Thomas se tut quand il fut enfin debout, la main avec le téléphone tendue vers celui qui lui était rentré dedans. Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il déglutit douloureusement.

Si son cerveau venait de s'arrêter, c'était parce qu'en face de lui, figé aussi, se tenait Newt.

-x-

Newt n'arrivait plus à bouger depuis qu'il s'était relevé. Ses membres refusaient purement et simplement de lui obéir, la main crispée sur la hanse de son sac jeté sur son épaule, son bonnet rajusté après avoir été à moitié enlevé dans la panique…

Il avait le souffle court, le pouls un peu trop rapide et la bouche complètement sèche. Devant lui, _son_ téléphone dans la main, Thomas le contemplait, incapable de dire un mot.

Et c'était une torture. Après deux semaines à être complètement obsédé par son téléphone et le moindre texto de Thomas, voilà qu'il lui tombait (littéralement) dessus, dans un coin de la fac et après toutes les répliques géniales et mesquines qu'il avait trouvé à lui balancer pour l'amuser et essayer de décrocher un mot du brun… il était muet et paralysé comme le plus gros crétin de la terre.

C'était un peu comme dans un cauchemar, sauf que c'était très réel et que Thomas allait définitivement le prendre pour un idiot. Quand je vous disais, pas très liant…

Heureusement, (enfin, si on veut), l'autre garçon rompit le moment gênant en baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard, se préoccupant du téléphone de Newt.

« L'écran a l'air mort, je suis désolé. Je sais pas quoi faire, là… »

Newt se rendit alors compte que c'était à lui qu'il parlait, et ce fut comme s'il retrouvait ses facultés subitement. Ou du moins, suffisamment pour ne plus juste avoir l'air d'un mec bizarre. Et, mieux, il se surprit à trouver quelque chose de fin à dire :

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me payer un café à cette fameuse machine miteuse dont tu m'as tant parlé, pour commencer à te faire pardonner ? »

Le sourire immense, et ravi, de Thomas, lui redonna confiance en lui (et lui comprima le cœur au passage, lui coupant aussi le souffle et _ça va là, est-ce que son corps pouvait arrêter de le trahir ?_ Non mais l'abus quoi.)

« Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, » souffla le brun d'un ton amusé en passant devant lui.

Newt, trop heureux, lui emboita automatiquement le pas. C'était surprenant de voir comme son corps était léger pour suivre le brun le long du couloir. Toutefois, il ne se sentait pas encore assez sûr de lui pour se la jouer petit connard taquin à souhait.

C'était… bizarre. Ils marchaient, côte à côte, et parfois, Thomas lui lançait un sourire, avant de se détourner brusquement, pas vraiment gêné, mais presque avec l'air de se gifler pour avoir fait quelque chose de stupide.

A chaque fois, le cœur de Newt battait plus fort.

Quand ils grimpèrent une seconde volée d'escaliers, il décida qu'il était temps de couper ce silence pesant :

« Alors… pas de nutrition bidule truc ? »

« Le prof était absent, » répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

Cette fois, il remarqua que le brun n'essayait pas de le chasser. Et tant mieux parce qu'il était beau à en s'en damner quand il souriait. Par contre, il y avait bien la machine à café, au fond du couloir, désert, et Newt se sentit soudain nerveux. Ce qui était complètement ridicule.

Personne ne s'était jamais fait attaquer par une putain de machine à café. Il n'y avait pas de légendes urbaines sur la terrible senseo maléfique et, à part le prix exorbitant des capsules d'expresso de nos jours, le café n'avait jamais été une source d'angoisse pour qui que ce soit sur terre.

Pourtant, quand les deux garçons arrivèrent devant l'appareil démoniaque, les jambes de Newt s'étaient transformées en deux bâtons de guimauve et il avait terriblement chaud. Pour essayer de ne pas perdre la face, il tenta un petit commentaire destiné à détendre l'atmosphère électrique :

« Il est merdique, ce premier rendez-vous. »

Et il se débrouilla même pour flasher un de ses sourires pleins d'audace et de malice au brun.

Ensuite, il lui sembla que Thomas avait répondu :

« Je me rattraperai pour les prochains. »

Mais son cerveau avait quelque peu occulté ce détail pour se concentrer sur le corps musclé et pressant qui s'était collé au sien et qui l'avait isolé dans le coin derrière la machine à café pour l'embrasser.

Newt répondit immédiatement, naturellement, ses mains agrippant fermement le teddy du coureur, inclinant la tête pour rendre le baiser plus profond. Et son corps, en feu, était complètement accaparé par cet échange dont il avait _rêvé_ depuis deux semaines.

Il gémit quand la langue de Thomas rencontra la sienne et tira le corps du brun plus près du sien encore, si c'était possible.

Quand les deux garçons se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, ils étaient pantelants et leurs joues étaient plus rouges que jamais. Ça ne les empêcha pas de se jeter des sourires amusés et rêveurs. Malicieux mais plein de passion.

Et ça n'empêcha pas Newt de renifler et de lâcher un :

« Ça ne te sauvera pas de m'acheter un téléphone neuf. »

Ni Thomas de le faire taire en l'embrassant à nouveau jusqu'à le priver d'air.


	3. Je ne suis pas faible

**OS #2 Je ne suis pas faible.**

_WillJPoulterFR_** :**

_#RobinNoHoodOS si je te dis un OS avec Gally et Newt sa t'inspire? Je dois être à la seule vouloir cette bromance haha_ (En précisant après que t'avais envie d'aller vers un peu de romance)

**Pairing** : Newt et Gally (désolée, y'a pas de bisous _bisous_ mais c'est pas non plus bromance. C'est… entre les deux mais je trouve que c'était mieux comme ça *-*)

**Raiting** : K+ (attention quand même, c'est pas mal Angst pour une grosse partie.

**Nda** : **La scène se passe quand Newt, après sa convalescence, doit retourner travailler au bloc**. J'espère vraiment que ça t'ira. J'ai absolument **JAMAIS** écrit de **Newt/Gally**, même juste en bromance donc je sais pas si j'ai fait ça bien. Je ne voyais pas ces deux-là dans une effusion dégoulinante donc, disons que j'ai voulu que ce soit **touchant**, **sans devenir mièvre** et je suis vraiment trop désolée si t'attendais une grosse scène de making-out sauvage. Promis, le pairing est quand même justifié !

Bonne lecture,

(oh et** je réponds demain à vos reviews** absolument _merveilleuses _pour l'OS n°1. Vous êtes des amours.)

**Robin**.

**x**

« Newt ne peut plus courir, » chuchota une voix.

Celle de Minho, furieuse, abattue.

« Il ne pourra peut-être même plus marcher, » murmura une autre voix.

« La ferme Ben, je t'interdis de… »

« Hé les tocards, si c'est pour vous engueuler, barrez-vous d'ici ! Vous allez le réveiller ! » S'exaspéra Jeff, tout aussi bas.

« Désolé, » marmonnèrent plusieurs voix.

« Il va bien falloir qu'on trouve une solution, » trancha Alby.

Dans le lit, dans un coin de la chambre que lui avait aménagé les medjacks, Newt, qui faisait semblant de dormir depuis de longues minutes de torture, se retourna sur le ventre pour cacher ses yeux qui le brûlaient à force de retenir ses larmes.

Il y avait deux mois, maintenant, qu'il s'était blessé.

Non, pas blessé.

Qu'il s'était _raté_. Lamentablement. Comme un minable. Et deux mois qu'il gisait dans ce lit à ressasser, à être en colère, à souffrir et à attendre que sa jambe ne guérisse.

Sauf que c'était fini, maintenant. Il allait devoir retourner dans le bloc. Il allait devoir prétendre que tout allait bien. Il allait devoir supporter des regards d'admiration et de crainte qu'il ne méritait pas. Parce qu'Alby avait été catégorique.

« _On dira que tu t'es fait attaquer par un Griffeur et que tu ne te souviens de rien à cause du choc,_ » lui avait-il quelques jours après son réveil.

Newt avait acquiescé avec rancœur, sans rien dire.

Il n'y avait qu'Alby, les medjacks et quelques rares matons qui savaient ce qu'il s'était _réellement_ passé. Ce que Newt avait voulu _faire_. Sans y arriver.

Et maintenant qu'il allait devoir retourner dans le bloc, Newt devait encore écouter les garçons parler de lui en pensant qu'il dormait, en exposant sa faiblesse implacablement.

Il avait du mal à ne pas se mettre à sangloter mais quelques larmes lui brulaient tout de même les paupières. C'était dur. Aussi dur que de s'en vouloir. Aussi dur que de repenser aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce geste.

Et il aurait sa jambe bancale pour le lui rappeler cruellement chaque jour de sa vie. Newt boitait. Newt boiterait toujours… C'était pour ça que les garçons débâtaient dans son dos de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Il entendait bien l'écœurement dans la voix de Minho et son cœur se serrait de rage contre lui-même et de tristesse. Il entendait la pitié lorsqu'ils parlaient de lui en croyant qu'il n'écoutait pas et il en avait la nausée.

« Fermez-là à la fin ! C'est pas une espèce de bestiole fragile ou je sais pas quoi ! C'est insupportable de vous entendre parler comme ça ! » Aboya soudain une voix.

Newt se raidit sous ses draps, choqué, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait sur la pièce. Le blondinet se serait attendu à ce que Minho prenne sa défense de la sorte. N'importe qui en fait. Mais pas _Gally_… Pourtant c'était bien ce dernier qui avait pris la parole. Et qui poursuivit d'ailleurs :

« Zart, tu prends le tocard avec toi et les sarcleurs et vous le laissez faire son job de Second. Il s'en sortira très bien. »

A la surprise de Newt, les autres matons acceptèrent et se replongèrent dans une grande discussion alors que Gally quittait les lieux.

Ses mots n'avaient pas été tendres et pourtant, Newt lui en était immensément reconnaissant. Il ne l'avait pas traité comme un pauvre infirme ou quelqu'un de différent. Il n'avait pas fait comme si Newt n'avait aucune dignité. Il s'était dressé pour lui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre Gally étant d'habitude le même type plutôt antipathique et rigide à l'égard du Second. Il leur avait dit que Newt était capable. Et Newt leur montrerait qu'il avait raison.

-x-

Pour la quatrième fois de la journée, le blondinet se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour ravaler un gémissement de douleur. Il était en train de ramper entre les plans de tomates pour désherber les semis tous frais et sa jambe avait tendance à le tirer dès qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention. Pourtant, il était hors de question d'arrêter le travail.

Voilà trois jours qu'il était retourné à la vie du bloc. Les autres tocards l'avaient longuement célébré, gratifié de son retour en héros et ça avait été aussi dur à supporter que Newt l'avait imaginé. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux regards inquiets que Minho s'obstinait à lui lancer, aux questions concernées à demi dissimulées d'Alby et à cette multitude de petits traitements de faveur qui lui rappelaient son état et sa faiblesse.

Il avait fait semblant d'être surpris lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il rejoindrait Zart. En précisant qu'il n'irait qu'à temps partiel parce que le travail de Second prenait beaucoup de temps (excuse stupide de l'avis de Newt) mais il avait violemment protesté quand on lui avait dit qu'il devrait peut-être prendre une semaine supplémentaire de repos avant de retourner vraiment au travail.

Le premier jour avait été le pire. Zart lui avait proposé uniquement des taches ridicules que même un aveugle manchot et sourd aurait trouvées simples comme bonjour. La première matinée, Newt n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. L'après-midi, il s'était énervé et avait exigé de faire quelque chose de plus physique parce qu'il n'était pas un foutu incapable.

Résultat, en ce fameux troisième jour, il se trainait dans la terre et personne n'osait plus lui proposer de se reposer mais il en payait le prix à chaque fois que sa jambe protestait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la blessure qui le tirait ou le malmenait. C'était surtout l'affreuse perte musculaire, la perte d'endurance et la perte de ses repères qui mettaient le Second au supplice. Mais il ne se plaindrait pas. Il allait réapprendre. Redevenir bon, doué, _capable_.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule subitement lorsque son genou heurta un caillou vicieusement pointu. S'il se redressa immédiatement, il n'avait pu empêcher son cri aigu, de surprise et de douleur.

Zart et Adam, un autre sarcleur, lui foncèrent aussitôt dessus pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Newt repoussa obstinément leurs questions sans même y répondre, le visage désormais durci par la colère. Puis il explosa quelques secondes plus tard quand Zart passa une main sous son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ne me touche pas ! » S'écria Newt en se dégageant violemment.

« Mais Newt, tu ne t'es pas arrêté depuis ce matin, » protesta Zart. « On a tous pris des pauses sauf toi et tu viens de te blesser alors calme-toi cinq minutes ! »

« J'ai pas envie de m'arrêter Zart ! » Répliqua toujours aussi violemment Newt.

Le maton tenta de lui attraper le poignet, augmentant encore la fureur du blondinet.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé mais ça y était. Ses yeux le brûlaient, sa gorge s'était serrée et il sentait la bulle enfler dans sa poitrine. Celle qui signifiait, une fois crevée, qu'il allait éclater en sanglot.

« Va au moins voir Jeff, Newt, tu t'es ouvert le genou ! » Déclara Adam, quelque peu craintif devant la colère blanche du Second.

« Je n'irai pas voir Jeff ! Je… » Newt avait recommencé à s'emporter mais il avait du mal à parler quand l'envie de pleurer se faisait plus pressante.

Son regard glissa sur son genou ouvert – et merde, il avait probablement besoin de points de suture – et Zart lâcha la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

« Je t'avais dit de prendre des protections ! De toute façon, c'est pas prudent de désherber les semis dans ton état… »

« Mon état ? » Répéta Newt d'un ton glacial.

Et c'était pire que tout parce que la rage extrême dans laquelle il était à présent le faisait paraitre d'un calme plus dangereux que tout encore.

« Mon état, Zart ? » Répéta-t-il encore, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Et il s'approcha subitement pour envoyer un coup dans le torse du maton, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, surpris, avant d'exploser :

« Je ne suis pas un putain d'infirme, tocard ! Arrêtez ça, maintenant ! Je ne suis pas incapable ! Je ne suis pas FAIBLE ! »

Surement, Zart avait essayé de répondre quelque chose mais Newt s'était déjà enfui comme une tornade, courant difficilement et terriblement douloureusement loin des Sarcleurs qui avaient cessé leur travail, ahuris, pour observer la scène et de tous les tocards des alentours.

Personne n'osa suivre le Second dont les larmes de rage bouillantes s'étaient mises à ruisseler silencieusement sur les joues. Bientôt, Newt disparut sous le couvert des arbres, laissant derrière lui un bloc étrangement silencieux.

Il courut encore quelques dizaines de mètres avant que sa jambe ne l'abandonne définitivement et qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui-même près de la première tombe de leur cimetière glauque.

Là, dans l'herbe, la terre, les feuilles et les graviers, il resta à quatre pattes et éclata littéralement en sanglots. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être bruyant ou faible. Il était à bout de force et son corps et son esprit étaient autant meurtris l'un que l'autre.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'une crise de larme incontrôlable qui le faisait hoqueter et suffoquer, il se laissa tomber à terre entièrement et roula sur le côté pour se recroqueviller. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement et il se sentit tout de suite submergé par la honte.

Hormis le jour de son arrivée et le jour funeste durant lequel il avait fait cette terrible tentative, lorsque – suffisamment conscient, il avait compris qu'il s'était raté –, Newt n'avait jamais pleuré vraiment.

Il avait la tête froide et beaucoup de courage et s'il avait connu le désespoir, il n'était pas du genre à le traduire en pleurs. Même lorsque les garçons lui avaient appris qu'il boiterait toujours, il avait accueilli la nouvelle sans broncher.

Mais là, après avoir entendu toutes ces conversations sur son état, après avoir subi ces moments humiliants et avec la douleur fulgurante de sa jambe, il avait craqué pour de bon.

« T'abandonnes déjà, tocard ? » Fit soudain une voix quelque part derrière lui.

Et Newt, mortifié, et malgré sa jambe, se redressa brusquement pour se relever. Résultat, il ne fit que s'effondrer un peu plus et retomber à genoux devant nul autre que Gally.

« Dégage, » cracha Newt en essayant d'essuyer ses joues brillantes de larmes fraiches.

Avec ses doigts plein de terre, il ne fit que se salir les joues de traces noires et humides. Gally ne parut pas ébranlé une seconde et il continua d'approcher, l'air imperturbable, et quelque peu dur.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit dégage ! » S'emporta Newt en parvenant finalement à se relever.

Il prit aussitôt appui sur l'arbre le plus proche et s'y adossa légèrement, chancelant toujours.

« Non. »

Le maton avait répondu avec beaucoup de sérieux et de détermination et ces deux lueurs brillaient dans ses yeux quand il se posta devant Newt à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et sa main se porta toute seule à la garde de sa machette, amorçant un geste pour la sortir de son fourreau.

Un sourire sans joie et moqueur se dessina tranquillement sur les lèvres de Gally alors qu'il croisait les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me menacer avec ton couteau de poche ? » Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Newt fulminait, puis il réalisa que Gally ne se foutait pas vraiment de lui. Ou pas pour le tourner en ridicule du moins. Le maton des constructeurs avait l'air amer, pour être exact, et Newt se sentit soudain stupide, relâchant son arme, qui, objectivement, n'avait rien d'un petit couteau.

Gally se détendit légèrement et poussa un profond soupir, soutenant le regard noir du Second, toujours en retrait contre son arbre.

« Je pensais que tu te battrais un peu plus que ça, » lâcha alors Gally.

Newt sentit son sang bouillir. Il n'y avait plus de Gally surprenant qui prenait sa défense. Juste la brute habituelle et il répliqua, furieux :

« Oh mais si y'a que ça, allons-y ! On a qu'à se battre si c'est tout ce qui t'importe ! Je suis peut-être blessé mais je t'assure que je sais encore me servir de ma machette quand… »

« La ferme, tocard ! T'es stupide ou quoi ? » Coupa Gally abruptement. « Je ne parle pas de ça, crétin ! Je pensais que tu battrais _là-bas_, dans le bloc ! »

Newt écarquilla les yeux alors que le maton reprenait, poings serrés :

« Je pensais que tu leur montrerais ! Que tu te battrais pour leur montrer que tu vaux mieux que… Que tu n'es pas juste un truc fragile qu'on traite comme s'il allait se casser ! Je pensais que t'allais leur montrer que t'étais plus fort que ça Newt ! »

Gally se tut, le souffle court et le visage rougi de s'être emporté avec autant de fureur et Newt resta figé contre l'écorce râpeuse de l'arbre, incapable de répondre tout de suite parce que trop choqué.

Il n'en revenait pas que le maton ait dit une chose pareille. C'était déjà surprenant une fois, mais là, l'entendre maintenir et signer, en rajouter même une couche… Newt avait toujours cru que Gally le considérait comme faible parce que, malgré ses muscles, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un constructeur.

Et surtout, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Gally serait capable de telles considérations… A son égard comme celui de n'importe qui.

Mais il voulait se défendre et croassa finalement, la voix vibrante d'émotion :

« J'ai essayé ! Trois putain de jours que j'essaye ! Mais ils s'obstinent à me traiter comme un moins que rien, à vouloir que je m'arrête, à vérifier que je n'ai rien ! Je ne supporte plus qu'ils me regardent comme si j'étais… »

Sa voix se brisa et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour contenir de nouveaux sanglots. En revanche, son corps le trahit et il glissa sur le sol, assis contre le tronc, mort de honte d'être aussi faible devant Gally.

« Ils ont raison si tu passes ton temps à essayer de te reblesser, » fit alors remarquer ce dernier en pointant le genou sanglant et couvert de saleté de Newt.

Le blondinet releva un regard plein de colère vers le maton et, à sa plus grande surprise, lut un amusement léger sur son visage.

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, » grogna-t-il en ramenant sa jambe douloureuse contre lui, incapable de retenir une grimace.

« Non ! Mais si tu m'écoutais, tu saurais que c'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tocard, » reprit Gally.

Puis il se laissa tomber à côté de Newt qui le laissa faire, trop choqué.

« Je t'ai dit de te battre, pour leur montrer que tu n'es pas un incapable mais ça veut pas dire que tu dois essayer d'être un surhomme. Personne t'a demandé de jouer aux gros durs Newt ou de faire l'impensable. Je veux juste que tu leur montres que ta place n'est pas alité, mais ici, avec nous, comme avant, à être ce _foutu_ tocard qui est plus fort que nous et qui prend soin des autres... »

Newt se rendit compte que sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte pendant que Gally parlait et que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau brillants. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi touchant, mis à part Minho lorsqu'il le croyait endormi chez les medjacks. Mais c'était normal, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère. Venant de Gally, par contre, c'était juste inconcevable.

« Parce que sans toi, c'est nous les incapables, » conclut alors Gally avant de finalement baisser la tête et se mettre à arracher l'herbe entre ses jambes.

Newt ne savait plus quoi dire. Il débordait juste de gratitude. Il se sentait de nouveau bien, avec de simples mots. Pas _parfaitement_ bien, mais plus en paix. Gally ne le faisait pas se sentir faible, juste ce qu'il était. Sa place.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il simplement, la voix rauque. « Merci Gally. »

Ce dernier releva la tête et lui offrit un demi-sourire avant de passer d'un geste naturel son bras autour des épaules de Newt et de l'attirer contre lui. Une exclamation de protestation échappa au blondinet quand le maton se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement et de répondre :

« Quand tu veux, tocard. »

Puis il le serra vraiment dans ses bras et Newt, surpris, se laissa aller dans l'étreinte quelques secondes avant de pousser un cri de douleur aigu. A force de se laisser aller contre Gally, son genou sanguinolent s'était retrouvé dans un angle bizarre et extrêmement douloureux.

Le maton le relâcha aussitôt, légèrement gêné, mais Newt n'y prit pas garde, trop occupé par la peine lancinante et Gally se releva, concerné :

« Mmh, fini le moment tendresse. Lève-toi, j'vais t'aider à marcher jusqu'aux medjacks, faut nettoyer et recoudre ça si tu veux pas repartir pour deux mois à rien faire, » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Newt ne chercha pas à protester. Il avait réellement besoin de soigner cette entaille, en effet, et un peu d'aide ne serait pas malvenue maintenant qu'il avait couru comme un idiot à l'autre bout du bloc.

Alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, Gally fit passer un bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui pour le stabiliser.

« Appuie-toi sur moi, » indiqua-t-il.

Newt acquiesça et glissa un bras autour de la taille du maton pour se loger contre lui plus confortablement. De là, ils se mirent en marche, Newt boitant difficilement contre Gally qui le sécurisait fermement.

Ils sortirent de la forêt en silence, lentement et Newt, malgré la douleur, sentait qu'un poids lui avait été ôté des épaules.

Gally avait raison dans tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et le blondinet était décidé à reprendre sa place. A redevenir quelqu'un de bien. Il voulait être là pour les autres membres du bloc, comme il s'était toujours efforcé de l'être.

Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour lui et il n'avait plus honte de ça.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lança :

« Gally ? Tu restes à côté de moi pendant que Jeff recoud ce truc dégueu ? »

Il sentit le concerné rire contre lui, son corps étant légèrement secoué. Puis, ahuri, les yeux écarquillés, il laissa le maton poser un baiser bref, contre sa tempe, qui lui brûla la peau bien après que Gally n'ait décollé ses lèvres de son front.

« Toujours tocard, » répondit simplement Gally sans le regarder.

Newt se sentait définitivement mieux.


	4. Réveille-toi Tommy

**OS #3 Réveille-toi Tommy**

_Imanewtmas :_

_#RobinnohoodOS Thomas réalise qu'il a toujours observé Newt quand il était chez WCKD. (Donc vu sa chute.) Soft hun._

_S'il-te-plait, MERCI! *cœur*_

**Pairing** : Newtmas (mais je sais pas si j'ai tourné ça en romance, bromance ou whatev O^O)

**Raiting** : K (mais euh… c'est angst.)

**NdA** : _Thomas s'est fait piquer volontairement par un Griffeur, comme dans le livre/film mais il rencontre un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir_ ! BON ! Tu m'as offert **un sandwich à la fraise**, après que je vous ai harcelés avec ça, alors tu mérites vraiment cet OS et j'espère que je n'ai **pas massacré ton idée**. Désolée, c'est pas smut, c'est pas long, mais ça m'a inspirée, et j'espère que ça te plaira *-*

Désolée pour **le mini Spoiler** pour certains : Thomas s'appelait **Stephen** avant d'être envoyé dans le labyrinthe, et Teresa, **Deedee**, mais vous le savez probablement vu que Dashner l'a dit lui-même à plusieurs reprises, donc je n'invente rien avec ces noms. Bonne lecture !

**Robin**

x

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Foutu tocard ! »

La voix lui parvint comme depuis l'autre côté d'un voile. Non, comme à travers un écran opaque, ou à travers un torrent d'eau glacée. Thomas ne savait pas. Thomas ne savait plus.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il flottait entre deux mondes, entre l'inconscience et les souvenirs, entre les souvenirs et la réalité. Trois jours, en fait, mais ici, le temps paraissait éternel.

« Tommy, » reprit la voix, étouffée.

Ledit Tommy tenta de se concentrer sur cette voix. Il la connaissait, et plus encore, il l'aimait, vraiment. Elle produisait quelque chose en lui, de bon. Il savait qu'elle était associée au réconfort, à des sourires, à de la détermination, mais il ne se souvenait pas à qui, exactement, elle appartenait.

C'était étrange qu'elle lui parvienne maintenant alors qu'il avait passé autant de temps à se noyer dans des flashs de son subconscient qui lui racontait une histoire qu'il n'était plus sûr de vouloir connaître.

Thomas s'était volontairement fait piquer. Pour retrouver ses souvenirs, dans l'espoir d'aider les autres blocards. Depuis, il avait eu un aperçu qui s'estompait presque aussitôt qu'il mettait le doigt dessus mais qui le terrifiait plus encore qu'il ne le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais voulu voir ça, s'il avait su.

Il savait qui il était désormais, ce qu'il avait fait, même si la plupart des morceaux du puzzle lui manquaient encore ou que certaines révélations s'étaient déjà évaporées. Il savait ce qu'il _leur_ avait fait.

« Tommy, s'il te plait, réveille-toi bordel ! C'est n'importe quoi depuis que t'es plus là. Y'a plus d'ordre… »

La voix lui parvint encore, et la sensation d'une pression sur sa main, qu'on sert entre des doigts glacés. Mais c'est le dernier mot qui frappa son esprit plus que tout le reste. L'ordre. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se soucie de l'ordre plus que du reste, dans le bloc. Une seule et même personne qui l'appelait aussi _Tommy_.

Newt était en train de lui tenir la main.

Dans un conte de fée, peut-être que ça aurait suffi à le réveiller, de savoir que la personne à qui il tenait le plus dans le monde réel se préoccupait de lui aussi. Comme un _foutu_ baiser du prince charmant à la princesse. Mais dans ce monde pourri, rongé, la voix de Newt et le contact chaud de leurs deux mains ne fit que le renvoyer dans d'autres souvenirs violents et vicieux.

_« Faites quelque chose ! On ne peut clairement pas laisser faire ça ! » _

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Stephen ? Tu veux qu'on envoie quelqu'un lui tenir la main ? »_

_Stephen jeta un regard méprisant à son collègue en blouse blanche qui avait lancé ça d'un ton dédaigneux avant de retourner au moniteur immédiatement, la gorge nouée par l'anxiété._

_Le sujet A5 était presque arrivé en haut du mur, à présent, et semblait déterminé. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en le voyant s'écrouler en pleurant, avant de jeter des regards paniqués autour de lui dans les couloirs du labyrinthe. Pourquoi son partenaire n'était-il pas avec lui ? Pourquoi courrait-il seul ? _

_Il regardait souvent, et aussi discrètement que possible, les allées et venues du sujet A5. Newton. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_« On pourrait envoyer un Griffeur ? » Suggéra une voix, atone, presque ennuyée._

_Stephen cru qu'il allait s'étrangler. La boule dans son ventre grossissait, il avait envie de vomir, mais il trouva la force de répondre :_

_« Vous en avez d'autres des idées à la con comme ça ? Faites quelque chose ! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Si ce garçon saute, ce ne sera qu'un échec au test, rien de plus. Nous voulons les meilleurs, Stephen. Nous avons besoin des meilleurs ! Pas des faibles. »_

_« J'irai dans le labyrinthe, je… » bredouilla le concerné, les mains crispées si fort sur le bureau qu'il s'en faisait mal._

_Il ne respirait plus._

_Il n'entendit même pas Deedee qui, comme les autres, s'exaspérait de le voir faire tout un drame de ce qui était en train d'arriver._

_Le sujet A5 venait de lâcher sa prise sur le lierre._

_Le sujet A5 venait de se suicider. Et Stephen crut qu'il allait vomir sur son moniteur._

Dans son « sommeil », Thomas sursauta violemment, avant d'être finalement agité de tremblement.

« Tommy ? » S'enquit la voix.

Et elle sonnait presque comme morte d'inquiétude. Thomas voulait se réveiller, immédiatement, pour échapper à cette sensation d'oppression qui le paralysait, qui brulait ses nerfs, qui le rendait malade. Pour rassurer Newt qui continuait à l'appeler. Il le sentait s'agiter autour de lui mais sans trop faire de bruit, sans même appeler qui que ce soit. Peut-être qu'ils étaient au cœur de la nuit, que les autres dormaient, que Newt voulait être seul auprès de Thomas…

Thomas n'en savait rien, il avait juste envie de pleurer, de crier, de fuir ce monde d'atrocités. Il venait de voir Newt se jeter du haut d'un des murs du labyrinthe. Il venait de voir Newt, un coureur, en train de se jeter. Du haut. D'un des murs. Du labyrinthe.

Et les autres membres du WCKD étaient passés devant le moniteur sans réagir. Comme si c'était un simple fait routinier. Alors qu'il mourrait lentement d'angoisse sur place devant cet écran, à regarder Newt se vider de son sang sur le sol de béton. On l'avait même tourné en ridicule pour avoir voulu empêcher ça. Alors qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine.

Il n'arrivait pas bien à s'en rendre compte, mais il avait l'impression que le feu qui ravageait l'intérieur de son corps s'était finalement transformé en larmes bouillantes, ruisselant sur ses joues, ici, dans le monde réel.

Il aurait voulu se réveiller, trouver Newt, le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, s'excuser, et il n'était même sûr de pouvoir ne serait-ce que le regarder en face une fois qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. _Il lui avait fait ça._ C'était de _sa_ faute, si Newt avait perdu espoir au point de tenter de se suicider. Il faisait partie de ces barbares qui l'avaient condamné. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

Un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire, cette fois, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la piqure du Griffeur.

Newt, après son arrivée dans le bloc, qui le rassurait, le prenait sous son aile, le guidait. Newt qui avait l'air sûr de lui, qui lui avait donné l'espoir.

Alors que l'espoir était mort depuis trop longtemps chez lui. Et qu'il devait garder cette souffrance muette, enfouie au fond de lui sans en parler aux autres.

_Combien_. Combien de fois, depuis, Newt avait dû accueillir un nouveau et tenir un discours auquel il ne croyait pas pour que le bleu ne soit plus terrorisé ? Combien d'autres garçons avait-il réconfortés alors qu'il était mort de peur, à l'intérieur ?

_Combien de fois avait-il souri à Thomas alors qu'il était creux, vide, derrière ces yeux pétillants de vie ?_

« Tommy, ça va aller, je suis là… »

Thomas voulait hurler. Newt était là. Oui. Mais il n'aurait pas dû être là pour lui, à être fort pour lui, à essayer de le rassurer, alors que lui-même devait vivre un véritable enfer. Thomas voulait prendre le garçon dans ses bras, le rassurer, l'écouter, lui. Pas l'inverse.

« Tommy… je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te réveilles. Essaye, je t'en prie. Il n'y a plus seulement le bloc qui est en désordre depuis que tu es parti. Ma tête aussi… Quand t'es arrivé, je vivais un enfer. Je ne voulais même plus vivre. Et… »

_Je sais_, pensa le garçon endormi et malade, désespéré. Il essaya de crier, dans sa tête, et peut-être que Newt pourrait l'entendre comme Teresa en était capable.

Thomas sentit la pression sur sa main se faire plus forte, mais aussi tremblante. Pourtant, la voix de Newt était déterminée, inébranlable. Un murmure continu et… plein d'espoir.

« Et tu es arrivé et tu nous as tous redonnés une chance. Tu m'as redonné espoir. J'avais tout perdu, et tu es arrivé. Réveille-toi, Tommy, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Une seconde plus tard, des lèvres tremblantes et chaudes se posèrent sur son front, puis sur le dos de sa main et y restèrent, avant d'être lentement recouvertes de larmes chaudes et silencieuses.

« Réveille-toi, Tommy. »

C'est ce qu'il fit.


	5. Jules et Roméo

**OS #4 Jules et Roméo**

_Clo960 _**:**

_Robin_noHood_ Newtmas (on se refait pas) où Tommy et Newt sont étudiants en théâtre. Apparition de Jorge. Raiting libre. #__**RobinNoHoodOS**_

**Pairing** : Newtmas all the fucking way

**Raiting** : K+ vers T

**nNda** : Voilà,** tu voulais du théâtre** et **on va crier au cliché/scandale parce que j'ai choisi Roméo et Juliette**! Alors déjà, je tiens à dire que j'ai passé 20 minutes à contempler ma bibliothèque et ma trentaine de titres de pièces de théatre différents (et_ La cantatrice chauve_ de Ionesco c'était **beaucoup trop wtf**) alors oui, j'ai fini par retourner sur** du classique mais j'espère me l'être réapproprié un peu**? *-* Tu me diras! _Et j'espère que mon clin d'oeil à Jorge/Minho n'aura pas raté, le tome 2 est loin dans ma tête é_è_

Pour cet OS **UA Université**, on revient carrément dans **l'humour** mais aussi... attention... **un semblant de fluff**! J'ai fait un effort, pour une fois et j'crois que ça ressemble à **de la romance genre romantique**? J'sais pas, j'ai pas l'habitude haha mais** j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire**! J'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire!

Bonne lecture,

**Robin**.

**x**

« C'est hors de question ! » S'écria Thomas en battant nerveusement en retraite tout en essayant de garder l'air le plus cool du monde possible.

_Fail_.

« Tu veux _vraiment_ aller contre la décision de Jorge ? Je veux dire… tu veux _vraiment_ aller voir Jorge, notre Jorge, _le grand Jorge_, pour lui dire que tu refuses le rôle qui t'es assigné, et donc d'assister au cours d'art dramatique _et_ donc d'échouer dans cette classe _et _donc de rater ton semestre _et_… »

« Bon ça va, ça va ! Minho ça va, stop ! » Coupa le plus jeune des deux en tapant des mains devant le visage de son pote qui s'était perdu dans son envolée lyrique. « T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Et puis comment tu fais pour jamais être à court de souffle pour débiter des conneries pareilles… »

« Euh… je suis étudiant en art dramatique ? Je débite des monologues tous les jours de ma vie ? Par cœur ? Depuis que j'ai douze ans… ce qui fait dix ans maintenant ? C'est genre mon métier que… »

« MINHO ! Tu recommences ! »

Cette fois, Thomas, sidéré mais amusé ne pouvait empêcher son rire léger d'accompagner les délires de son ami d'enfance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers le tableau d'affichage sur lequel était accrochée _la_ feuille. La feuille A4 qui allait plomber son semestre.

_Thomas G. : Roméo_

Son rire s'évanouit aussitôt et Minho cessa de faire l'idiot pour lui donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Allez Thomas ! J'vois vraiment pas le problème ! Y'en a qui tueraient pour avoir un rôle dans la pièce ! Tu fais partie des élus et mieux, t'as le premier rôle ! T'es le meilleur élève de la promo, qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas, » déclara le grand asiatique avec un sourire taquin. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu jouais comme un cul. Sans compter que t'es moins beau que moi… »

Minho faisait de son mieux pour l'encourager ou lui faire voir le bon côté des choses en essayant de le faire rire, et oui, _d'accord_, certains diraient que c'était un privilège. Mais il y avait deux milliards et demi de raisons pour que Thomas ne veuille pas de ce rôle.

« Je vais avoir une tonne de travail supplémentaire ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! J'm'en sors pas avec six classes et maintenant je vais devoir me taper le rôle le plus important de la plus inutile des pièces de Shakespeare ! »

Thomas détestait _Roméo et Juliette_. Vraiment. Il adorait le dramaturge anglais. Il n'avait rien contre le romantisme. Mais l'idée générale de cette pièce en particulier lui avait toujours parue complètement stupide.

Et, oui, Thomas était peut-être brillant et talentueux en tant qu'étudiant en art dramatique mais… euh, dire qu'il était le plus gros flemmard de la terre était encore trop doux pour le qualifier. Alors prendre part à cette pièce et se rajouter du travail, c'était juste…

_Obligatoire_, malheureusement. Personne n'osait remettre en question les ordres de Jorge que tout le monde surnommait le _Pilote_ parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait : piloter avec précision, maestria et comme tout bon pilote, on ne contestait jamais ses décisions. Il était prof de théâtre peut-être, mais avant tout un dramaturge respecté et craint des élèves. Personne ne voulait le mettre en colère pour se voir répondre les menaces les plus farfelues qui soient et une note prodigieusement basse sur le bulletin à la fin du semestre.

Minho avait refusé de jouer la mort de son personnage en première année, dans une création de Jorge. Ce dernier l'avait menacé de lui couper les pouces avant de lui foutre un six qui avait failli lui faire foirer son année entière.

« En plus, tu joues Roméo mec, toutes les filles de la fac vont te tomber dans les bras, » ajouta Minho qui n'avait toujours pas interrompu son monologue.

Thomas lui jeta un regard blasé qui signifiait _vraiment Minho ? _Avant de lui rappeler gentiment (pour la deux-cent cinquante douze millième fois depuis le lycée au moins) :

« Je suis gay, Minho. Et genre pas comme dans _gai_ comme un pinson. Plutôt comme dans _gay_ comme un phoque. »

« T'as toujours les images les plus poétiques et les plus fleuries… J'aurais vraiment du avoir le rôle à ta place ! » Geint son ami d'un ton tragique carrément exagéré. « J'aurais bien embrassé cette Brenda, perso. »

Thomas grogna. Lui, clairement, n'aimait pas _cette Brenda_ pour une raison assez simple. Il était notoire que l'adorable et talentueux brun aux grands yeux noisette qui faisait tout le temps le pitre en cours (Thomas pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) était gay. Brenda, parmi tant d'autres le savait. Et, Brenda, donc, s'était mis martèle en tête : elle ramènerait Thomas à la raison.

Thomas détestait cette façon de penser, pour commencer (où était-il déraisonnable de préférer les garçons aux filles ?) mais il détestait plus encore la lourdeur insupportable de cette fille qui le harcelait depuis trois ans. Et il avait fallu qu'elle obtienne le rôle de Juliette, évidemment.

« Ouais bah… paye ta vie de merde, » marmonna le brun.

En voyant le sourire satisfait (dangereusement satisfait de Minho), il aurait dû se douter que ce qui allait suivre allait être destiné à l'ennuyer, le mettre dans l'embarras ou rendre carrément sa vie misérable.

« Oh, tu préfèrerais une blonde, pas vrai ? » Roucoula-t-il en l'entrainant loin du panneau d'affichage maléfique. « Ou plutôt un blooooond ! C'est vraiment trop dommage que la pièce ne s'intitule pas Roméo et Jules, pas vrai ? T'aurais pu grimper au balcon de… »

x

« Newt, est-ce tu peux ranger les épées ? »

La voix de Jorge, son accent espagnol à peine perceptible chantant dans ses paroles, résonna dans tout l'amphithéâtre. Le garçon qu'il avait interpelé, un grand blond longiligne aux cheveux blond mi longs et aux yeux ambrés pétillants, s'exécuta sur le champ. Newt n'avait pas de rôle à jouer dans la pièce, mais il avait définitivement un des rôles les plus importants du projet.

Newt était souffleur et premier doubleur. Il connaissait la pièce en entier et absolument par cœur et Jorge ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien. Il avait une confiance aveugle en ce jeune homme prometteur. Il pouvait, à tout moment, remplacer n'importe quel comédien sans le moindre problème parce que Newt avait une mémoire phénoménale.

Pourquoi, alors, n'était-il pas celui qui avait le premier rôle ? Question à deux milles points, en effet.

Parce que le blondinet avait un problème de taille que des élèves comme Alby, son meilleur ami et présent Mercutio n'avaient pas : un manque de confiance en lui terrible.

Ce n'était pas dramatique pour autant. Le garçon avait appris à composer avec et pouvait faire un effort quand il en avait vraiment besoin. De plus, son stress ne se manifestait que lors d'une représentation, pas en répétition.

Newt était le genre de garçon sérieux, vraiment passionné par son art (il écrivait plutôt que jouait) et qui aimait l'ordre et la rigueur. Le théâtre, c'était toute sa vie, il vivait pour, respirait pour, et s'il avait pu décrocher de bonnes notes dans ses oraux comme il le faisait à l'écrit, il aurait été de loin le meilleur de la promo. Meilleur encore que…

« Thomas, sérieusement, si je te vois encore te balancer à ce décor, je t'attache par les pieds et tu finiras la répétition à déclamer tes vers la tête en bas, ok ? »

Newt jeta un coup d'œil discret par-dessus le coffre dans lequel il rangeait les épées au garçon qui venait de se faire réprimander par Jorge. Le garçon qui, sans faire le moindre effort, sans le vouloir et en passant son temps à s'amuser, arrivait haut la main premier de leur promo déjà remplie d'élèves très brillants.

Celui qui avait pris la place de Newt et pourtant…

Newt n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir _vraiment_. Thomas l'agaçait parfois, comme là, lorsqu'il ne prenait pas son rôle au sérieux – et c'était le cas depuis deux mois quand les répétitions avaient commencé - mais il finissait toujours par en revenir au même point.

A savoir son ridicule _béguin_ (et par ridicule il fallait entendre massif, secret, et stupide, et… vraiment massif) qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du brun. Thomas était plein de vie, tout le monde l'adorait, voire _plus_, et ce mec était aussi adorable que marrant. Ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde l'apprécie quand on savait en plus qu'il était un génie. Pas étonnant non plus que Newt soit raide-dingue de lui. Pour autant, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se l'avouer lui-même…

Ça ne l'aurait pas avancé. Et le fait que le brun ne prenne rien au sérieux ne l'aidait pas à changer d'avis.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait autant que ce qui le faisait craquer pour la star de la pièce, c'était sa gentillesse absurde envers les autres…

« Eh, Newt, tu as fait tomber ça. »

Y compris envers Newt.

Le blondinet se redressa en essayant d'adopter l'air le plus naturel du monde et se retrouva face à un Thomas qui avait cessé de faire l'abruti pour lui rendre la partition de la nourrice qu'il avait effectivement fait tomber. Oui, Newt connaissait aussi les rôles féminins, puisqu'il était le foutu souffleur.

« Merci, » répondit-il légèrement plus raide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu veux de l'aide avec ça ? » Ajouta le brun en désignant le coffre que Newt était censé ranger en cette fin de répétition.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il lui pose cette question avec un sourire affreusement éclatant et ce ton adorable.

« Euh, ouais, » répondit-il en détournant les yeux rapidement et il attrapa une des poignées du coffre.

Thomas s'empressa d'attraper l'autre et demanda d'un ton enjoué :

« Où est-ce qu'on met ça ? »

Newt désigna du menton un coin au bas de la scène, près d'un des accès caché par les rideaux et allait lui dire exactement où mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand une voix retentit non loin :

« Oh Thomas ! Belle performance, lover boy! »

Aussitôt, le concerné lâcha le coffre d'une main pour l'agiter vers Minho, un autre élève de leur promo avec ce même sourire qui faisait tourner la tête du blondinet. Non, l'_agaçait_.

« C'était pour toi, tocard ! » Répliqua aussitôt le brun faussement charmeur.

Newt grogna alors que Thomas reportait son attention à lui et ce fut plus fort que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'adopter ce ton légèrement dédaigneux quand il déclara au _Roméo_ :

« Tu sais, si tu ne prends pas cette pièce au sérieux, tu ferais aussi bien de demander un rôle moins important. »

Et Newt ne disait pas ça parce qu'il voulait le rôle. Bordel, il n'en aurait jamais voulu. Mais ça l'énervait qu'on puisse risquer de massacrer une pièce dans laquelle il s'investissait autant juste parce qu'on ne prenait pas les choses au sérieux. Même quand il s'agissait du gars pour qui il craquait depuis une éternité.

Le sourire de Thomas fondit sur le champ et il avait presque l'air penaud quand il répondit en marmonnant :

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas du rôle, il n'est pas fait pour moi… »

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et Newt laissa retomber son côté du coffre, un sourcil arqué clairement étonné par le soudain changement d'humeur du brun et de ce qu'il avançait. Thomas tenait toujours le coffre de son côté et il évita clairement le regard du blondinet quand il ajouta presque sombrement :

« En fait, il aurait dû être à toi. »

Puis il laissa le poids retomber et s'échappa en vitesse, laissant Newt avec son hébétude totale.

x

« Il pense que je suis un crétin, Minho, » Thomas s'exaspéra une fois de plus en roulant des yeux à s'en faire mal.

« Mais tu _es_ un crétin. Il a tout juste, ce garçon, il me plait ! »

« Minho… »

Sérieusement, pourquoi son ami avait-il besoin de le rendre plus misérable encore qu'il n'était ? Il n'avait jamais perdu une occasion pour se moquer du stupide béguin que Thomas avait pour Newt depuis plus d'un an. Mais autant dire qu'il s'en était carrément donné à cœur joie pendant les trois mois de répétition qui venaient de passer. Et ce soir, pour la répétition générale, grande dernière avant _la_ représentation, autant dire qu'il ne perdait pas une occasion.

Thomas ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tenté pourtant, de s'approcher du blondinet mais ce dernier finissait toujours par lui faire comprendre qu'il le trouvait trop stupide ou trop puérile ou… pas à la hauteur. Le brun n'en savait rien mais depuis l'incident du coffre, un mois environ auparavant, il avait largement révisé ses espoirs à la baisse.

Encore plus qu'avant. Et il en était d'une humeur des plus maussades.

C'est l'agitation soudaine et bruyante autour de lui qui le tira de ses pensées. Tous les comédiens et simples élèves qui travaillaient sur la pièce étaient à l'arrière de la scène qui ressemblait à une immense fourmilière pour le moment. Le coup d'envoi devait avoir lieu dans cinq minutes maximum.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » chuchota-t-il à l'adresse d'Alby, son fidèle Mercutio.

« Brenda est malade, elle ne pourra pas assurer le rôle de Juliette ce soir, » répondit ce dernier du coin des lèvres.

« C'est pas nouveau, on le sait depuis hier, » constata le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Et, évidemment, il en était secrètement ravi. Teresa, sa meilleure amie, était la doublure de Juliette et était censée assurer la répétition générale avec lui. Beaucoup plus fun, même s'ils allaient probablement foirer les scènes de baisers à se marrer comme des baleines. Il allait encore décevoir Newt.

Mais c'était pas un foutu moment pour penser au blondinet !

« Teresa est en retard justement. Elle n'arrivera pas avant une demi-heure et Jorge insiste pour lancer la répétition. C'est pour ça qu'ils se disputent depuis cinq minutes, » poursuivit Alby avec un sourire en coin.

Thomas voulait demander qui était ce « ils » mais il eut la réponse en suivant le doigt de pseudo-Mercutio. Et il écarquilla les yeux en s'approchant machinalement du conflit pour écouter.

x

« Mais je ne peux pas… ! »

« Newt ! A part toi, Teresa était la seule à connaître le rôle de Juliette ! » Gronda Jorge, d'un ton implacable.

Le blondinet n'en revenait pas. Il était horrifié et terriblement gêné de sentir tous les regards braqués sur lui.

« On n'a qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive ! » S'exclama-t-il _encore_, à court d'arguments.

« C'est _non_, Newt ! On ne retardera pas la répétition ! Soit tu joues Juliette jusqu'à l'arrivée de Teresa, soit je considèrerai que tu n'as pas _vraiment_ envie de t'investir dans le projet ! »

Et cette fois, tout le monde pouvait sentir que le ton était sans appel. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines mais il accepta la défaite quand Jorge lui pointa la scène du doigt sans broncher.

Newt eut toutes les peines du monde à déglutir quand son regard tomba sur Thomas. _Pitié, faites que Teresa arrive vite._

-.

Pas assez vite pour jouer la scène cinq de l'acte I, en tout cas.

La nervosité de Newt avait sérieusement entaché son jeu en qualité de Juliette jusque-là, mais plus _cette_ scène arrivait, plus il mourrait d'angoisse. Le bal, la rencontre des deux amants maudits. _Le putain de premier baiser._ Newt était tellement foutu ! Il allait mourir là-haut, sur scène. Il était fichu ! Embrasser Thomas allait le tuer, écrabouiller son cœurs, pulvériser ses nerfs. Il allait s'évanouir comme un immense idiot. Il était fini.

« Eh, Newt… »

Son prénom, pourtant à peine chuchoté, le fit sursauter violemment et lui arracha un cri étouffé. Il foudroya du regard l'importun et se rendit compte que c'était Thomas qui s'était glissé dans son dos. Lui aussi attendait de retourner sur les planches pour _cette_ scène.

Et il avait presque l'air aussi nerveux que lui ce qui ne le rassura qu'à moitié.

Le brun avait l'air d'hésiter en cherchant ses mots.

« Ecoute, pour hum… tu sais, le baiser… Tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller pour te mettre face à la scène et je me glisserai entre le public et toi. On n'est pas obligés de s'embrasser, ils ne verront que mon dos… »

Et mince, Newt ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il savait que Thomas était aussi gay que lui et qu'il lui dise une chose pareille ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il était trop gentil pour forcer Newt à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire (le brun n'était pas censé savoir qu'il était raide dingue de lui, après tout), soit Newt le dégoutait tellement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de l'embrasser même pour de faux.

L'idée tordit le ventre du blondinet douloureusement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit, » ajouta Thomas.

Newt cligna des yeux. Bon, ce n'était clairement pas une victoire, mais ça restait la première option et c'était mieux que rien. Roméo n'était pas dégouté par Juliette.

On les appela soudain pour entrer en scène et Newt s'empressa d'acquiescer en marmonnant un « merci » mais il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il répondait, pour être honnête.

Quand il posa le pied sur la première marche qui montait à la scène, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher.

-.

« _Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière, »_ déclama Thomas quelques minutes plus tard.

Et Newt ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux une seconde, se figeant sur place. La didascalie qui suivait ce vers clignotait dans sa tête parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur :

_Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres_.

Pendant une seconde, debout face aux élèves qui servaient plus ou moins de public, Newt oublia tout. Tout à part son sang qui pulsait plus profondément et fort que jamais à ses oreilles.

Comme prévu, Thomas tourna le dos aux spectateurs et apparut dans son champ de vision.

La gorge de Newt s'assécha complètement quand les yeux noisette de Thomas rencontrèrent les siens et qu'il lui offrit un sourire léger et pourtant éclatant_. Et pourtant_ chargé de son éternelle gentillesse. Son souffle se bloqua aussi quand les mains du brun attrapèrent délicatement son visage en coupe et qu'il s'approcha.

Le cœur de Newt allait lui jaillir de la poitrine s'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce garçon. Il allait en mourir. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu à supporter de sa vie, cette proximité physique, d'un point de vue émotionnel.

Thomas inclina ensuite son visage pour indiquer qu'il allait jouer les apparences du léger premier baiser échangé par les protagonistes. Et Newt perdit complètement ses moyens.

x

Thomas était vaguement au courant que certaines personnes sifflaient des encouragements fournis et hilares et que d'autres étaient parfaitement muets et figés dans la plus grande interrogation mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Rien n'aurait pu le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Rien au monde.

C'était supposé être un chaste baiser. Et même, dans leur cas, la _simulation_ d'un chaste baiser.

Il n'avait aucune idée de _pourquoi_ il se tenait finalement là à dévorer les lèvres de son partenaire, mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Il lui semblait que c'était Newt qui avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de pur contentement.

De jubilation pour être exact. Plus fort que lui aussi, la tentation d'approfondir le baiser.

Newt l'avait accueilli au-delà de toutes espérances.

Le même garçon dont il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais un seul regard était celui qui mordillait sa lèvre pour demander _plus_. Le même garçon qui glissait contre sa bouche entrouverte une langue timide mais déterminée, dans un baiser bouillant.

Finalement, une de ses mains quitta avec hésitation la joue du blondinet pour se poser sur sa taille et son cœur explosa de joie quelque part dans sa poitrine quand Newt passa une main dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, comme s'il n'avait qu'attendu un geste de Thomas pour faire ce dont il mourrait visiblement d'envie.

Et leur baiser déjà avide et passionné devint bientôt encore plus profond. Et depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, et peu importe que tout le monde les observe avec insistance, c'était meilleur que ses fantasmes les plus délirants.

Plus chaud, plus sexy (si Newt pouvait arrêter avec ces petits bruits complètement adorables qui le rendaient cinglé et dont il était sûr qu'il voulait les entendre _au moins_ pour les vingt prochaines années, vraiment…), plus beau, plus touchant…

C'était parfait.

« Bon, d'accord les garçons, j'ai noté que vous étiez très investis dans le projet ! Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à la pièce maintenant ? Ou vous avez besoin de quelques minutes _en aparte_ ? »

Newt sourit dans le baiser et Thomas sentit son ventre se tordre en tous sens de plus agréable des façons.

Ouais. C'était vraiment parfait.


	6. Hamlet me love you

**OS #5 Hamlet me love you**

_Gabgabiche _**:**

_Détruis moi __#__**RobinNoHoodOS**_

**Pairing** : Newtmas af

**Raiting** : M (enfin, **calmez vos hormones**, c'est à peine **un début de smut**, vous savez que je suis un grosse vierge effarouchée avec les scènes obscènes haha)

**Nda** : Je vous explique... Moi aussi, **j'ai bien aimé Thomas et Newt dans ****l'UA Université/étudiants de théâtre** et d'ailleurs... wow, mais vos **reviews et avis** sur Twitter, nom d'un p'tit bonhomme en mousse mais **MERCI x 2566183549**! Bref, je voulais encore un peu écrire sur eux, parce qu'on n'en savait pas plus mais... clairement, **y'a pas assez de matière pour en faire une fic entière**. MAIS vraiment, ça me **démangeait**, j'avais déjà commencé à l'ébaucher, surtout que je vais pas trop pouvoir écrire cette semaine (et qu'il me faut du temps pour d'autres OS **plus longs**) et je voulais **explorer un peu plus ces deux personnages**.

Et là dessus, **Gab arrive**, qui se **morfond pour avoir du smut** depuis **trop** longtemps, et ça me fendait le coeur MAIS** me donnait un bon prétexte**! Donc elle m'a soumis une demande d'OS **très explique** (comme vous pouvez le voir) et en la connaissant : il fallait du **Newtmas** et du **chexy**... Moi je voulais mes étudiants en théâtre donc:

**Ça se passe 5 mois après** qu'ils se soient attrapés à** la répétition générale de Roméo et Juliette** et... euh... **c'est ****mon premier**** moment un peu M que je vous dévoile alors ****PITIE**, je rigole pas, **ne vous moquez pas de moi et soyez indulgents** T^T (d'ailleurs, là, pour le coup, une review ferait vraiment pas de mal pour me dire ce que ça vaut..)

**Jétropeur**.

Bonne lecture,

**Robin**.

**x**

« Non, Thomas, arrête, bordel, Thomas ! THO… JE TE HAIS ! »

« Non, tu m'aimes, » répondit Tho-je-te-hais avec un petit sourire en coin jubilatoire qui méritait une paire de claques.

Newt, jusque-là assis par terre, le dos contre le bord du lit, se retourna pour essayer d'attraper son petit ami qui venait de rouler de l'autre côté des draps, tout fier de lui, l'exemplaire de Hamlet de Newt entre les mains.

Voilà deux heures que le blondinet apprenait tranquillement ses vers et une demi-heure que le brun se lassait de ne pas être le centre de l'attention de son petit-ami. Il avait commencé par jouer avec les cheveux couleur de blé amoureusement, allongé sur son lit. Puis il avait lentement _dégouliné_ de ce dernier comme un gros tas pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de Newt. Puis, comme Thomas aimait bien l'abus et ne pouvait pas se concentrer plus de dix minutes, il avait commencé à embrasser la joue du blondinet, mordiller son oreille, faire glisser sa langue dans son cou. Jusqu'à ce que Newt ne se rasseye en tailleur après avoir gesticulé et remis son jean en place.

Erreur. De. Stratégie. Fatale.

C'était un peu le signal de faiblesse que le brun attendait comme le messie. Newt commençait à être distrait. Newt commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Thomas allait avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis deux heures.

Du moins, si le blondinet cessait de lui jeter un regard meurtrier.

« Rend-le moi, » siffla ce dernier entre ses dents, implacable.

« Vient le chercher, » répondit le brun, étalé sur les draps de son lit avec un sourire plus large que jamais.

« C'est hors de question, je ne monte _pas_ sur ce lit ! »

« Mais ça fait deux longues heuuuures, » s'exclama Thomas, exaspéré, en roulant sur lui-même. « T'avais promis Newt ! »

On aurait alors dit un gosse adorable de cinq ans en plein caprice, et certainement pas le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans beau à s'en damner que Newt avait pour petit ami depuis cinq mois maintenant.

Pour autant, le jeu, malgré la bouille adorable du brun, ne fonctionna pas une seconde sur le blond.

« J'ai promis qu'on passerait le reste de l'après-midi dans ton lit_ si_ tu me laissais finir d'apprendre l'acte deux, Thomas ! » Répondit Newt en roulant des yeux.

Bien sûr qu'il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre le brun dans son lit depuis deux heures mais il devait travailler ! Il avait peut-être changé d'avis à propos de celui qui était devenu son petit-ami depuis cette fameuse Générale de Roméo et Juliette, mais s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était son sérieux et son investissement pour ses pièces. Là, en l'occurrence, il était responsable de la pièce jouée pour les fêtes de Noël et il refusait d'échouer.

« Et puis tu devrais être en train d'apprendre ton rôle, espèce de crétin ! C'est _toi_ Hamlet, juste comme ça, » grinça Newt pour le lui rappeler inutilement.

Thomas grogna et roula sur le dos, serrant les partitions contre son torse.

« C'est pas la peine, » marmonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla à moitié le blondinet depuis le sol.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« J'ai dit : _c'est pas la peine_. Pourquoi j'apprendrais mon rôle alors que je peux coucher tant que je veux avec le souffleur pour avoir ses faveurs tout le long de la pièce ? »

Newt écarquilla les yeux et recommença à se tordre dans son slim en jean. Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit encore. L'enfoiré.

Newt détestait quand il faisait ça. Thomas était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il était capable de déclencher chez lui en appuyant sur la détente de Newt. Et sa détente était sensible. En cinq mois, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas calmés et passaient la majorité de leur temps à se sauter dessus quand le brun s'arrangeait pour désactiver le calme et le sérieux de son petit-ami.

« Rend-moi ces feuilles, » répondit finalement Newt avec sérieux pour ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du brun.

Ce dernier soupira et afficha une mine vaincue boudeuse.

« Okay, » soupira-t-il finalement. « Mais je veux un bisou ! »

Newt grogna tout en roulant des yeux.

« Complètement immature, » souffla-t-il exagérément.

Pourtant, en deux secondes, il s'était redressé et avait à moitié grimpé sur le lit. Il attrapa la pièce qui gisait sur le tee-shirt de Thomas et se pencha vers le visage du brun qui avait fermé les yeux et tendait les lèvres en guise de demande.

_Adorable_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Newt quand il effleura sa bouche de la sienne.

Allez savoir comment il avait pu se faire avoir pour la huit cent cinquantième fois en cinq mois mais il ne vit pas l'éclat malicieux dans les yeux du brun lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les paupières.

« Ha ha ! J'te tiens ! » S'exclama Thomas comme un gamin victorieux et, en effet…

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de Newt et il le tira brusquement, faisant s'aplatir le blond en travers sur le lit. Déstabilisé, Newt s'écroula dans un cri de surprise et l'autre en profita pour prendre l'avantage en grimpant sur le blondinet. Au passage, il envoya les feuillets voler sur le sol et il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Newt.

Ce dernier, cloué au matelas, se mit aussitôt à remuer en tous sens, tentant de repousser le torse qui était collé au sien mais Thomas attrapa bientôt ses poignets pour les bloquer en dessus de sa tête. Dans la manœuvre, il s'arrangea pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le blond et celui-ci sentit un gémissement se frayer un chemin hors de ses lèvres.

Les pupilles du brun se dilatèrent immédiatement alors qu'il mordillait ses lèvres au sourire en coin diabolique.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu peux te concentrer sur les problèmes existentiels d'Hamlet avec _ça_, » fit Thomas et il accompagna le dernier mot d'un coup de hanches.

Newt renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, un hoquet se coinçant dans ses gorges au _contact_. La lueur affamée dans le regard de Thomas grandit et il fondit sur son petit ami pour poser ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte.

« Tommy, » supplia immédiatement Newt. « Pas maintenant… »

« Oh, c'est Tommy, cette fois ? » se moqua le brun d'une voix suave en remontant jusqu'à l'oreille du blondinet.

Il attrapa les deux poignets de Newt dans une seule main (trop occupé, ce dernier avait oublié de résister) et il se débarrassa de son propre tee-shirt. Quand le blond posa son regard sur le torse de l'autre garçon et entrouvrit la bouche, Thomas se sentit assez audacieux pour coller les mains de son petit ami sur la peau pâle et ferme de son ventre.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps…

Il se repencha immédiatement, tout en faisant remonter le tee-shirt de Newt, qui ne décolla ses mains du corps de son petit-ami qu'une seconde, pour l'aider à quitter le vêtement, puis Thomas s'allongea de tout son long, se glissant entre les jambes de Newt, pour réclamer un autre baiser et frissonna au contact de leurs torses nus et bouillants.

Le blondinet fut plus que ravi de lui donner et lui mordilla la lèvre. Thomas envoya alors un coup de hanches incontrôlable et sembla se perdre. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Newt ne rouvre les yeux, n'affiche un sourire narquois et… renverse la situation.

Une exclamation échappa à Thomas lorsqu'il se retrouva cloué sur le matelas à la place du blond mais il tenta aussitôt de replonger dans le baiser. Newt releva le visage de quelques centimètres exprès et hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite, l'air très satisfait de lui.

Le brun fronça les sourcils un moment, frustré, et porta les mains aux épaules du blond dans la ferme intention de l'attirer à lui mais… à la place, il se contenta d'y planter les ongles brusquement quand Newt glissa sans prévenir une main dans le pantalon cargo de Thomas.

« Newt ! » S'écria presque le brun, incapable de s'en empêcher, fermant les yeux, presque outré.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Tommy _? Je croyais que c'était ton idée d'un après-midi de travail dans ton lit… » souffla Newt en venant mordre la mâchoire du brun.

En même temps, sa main allait et venait contre le boxer de l'autre garçon qui se tordait sous lui, au supplice.

Finalement, Thomas se retrouva à acquiescer comme un dément, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et tant pis s'il avait l'air mort de faim. Il voulait Newt, _immédiatement_. Il arqua le dos pour rencontrer un peu plus la main de Newt.

« S'il te plait, » eut-il le temps de dire avant que le blondinet ne l'embrasse de nouveau d'un baiser obscène et désordonné qui fit trembler les deux garçons.

« J'aime tellement quand tu… » commença le brun dans un soupir d'extase au moment où Newt taquinait enfin l'élastique de son boxer du bout de ses doigts.

Mais il se tut brutalement lorsque le poids du corps du blondinet disparut subitement du sien. Il rouvrit les yeux, ses mains se détachant des cheveux blonds, et constata avec horreur que Newt, tout sourire, venait de lui passer par-dessus pour descendre de l'autre côté du lit, en direction des partitions de la pièce de théâtre.

Oh non, certainement pas !

En un éclair, le brun bondit comme un félin et ses bras se nouèrent autour des hanches du blond. Il allait voir ce qui lui en coutait de jouer avec ses nerfs de la sorte !

Malheureusement, Newt était fort lui aussi, et déjà debout quand il tira.

Le résultat fut catastrophique.

Newt trébucha et s'écroula en arrière en voulant se débarrasser de Thomas, son jean trop étroit fut tiré vers le bas dans le processus, se retrouvant à ses chevilles et le brun tomba du lit, les jambes toujours sur les draps, le haut du corps sur les jambes de Newt et la tête à trois centimètres du boxer de ce dernier.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps se figea, les deux se regardant droit dans les yeux, ces derniers écarquillés. Puis tout se remit en mouvement très vite, Newt voulut se retourner pour ramper vers ses fichues feuilles et Thomas glissa définitivement hors du lit pour se retrouver sur l'autre garçon. En quelques poignées secondes, il reprit l'avantage, après une bataille courte mais féroce, et l'enfonça dans le sol, un sourire carnassier sur le visage qui fit déglutir Newt quand ce dernier cessa de se débattre.

« Alors toi, tu sais _vraiment_ pas dans quoi tu viens de te foutre, » gronda le brun, à quatre pattes au-dessus de son petit ami, avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les yeux du blondinet s'assombrirent aussitôt et il sembla en oublier la pièce. En fait, il se mit même à sourire avec autant d'_envie_ que le brun. Newt pencha la tête sur le côté, à même le sol, et arqua un sourcil.

« Se _foutre_ ? _Vraiment_ Tommy ? Quatre ans de littérature et tu ne peux pas venir avec quelque chose de plus éloquent que se _foutre_ ? » Se moqua Newt mais son regard brillait d'une lueur inquiétante.

Cette fois, c'est le brun qui déglutit.

Le revers de la détente de Newt, c'était que lorsqu'il la pressait trop fort, le garçon arrivait à lui en faire oublier jusqu'à son prénom.

Pas que ce soit un revers dont Thomas avait _vraiment_ envie de se plaindre...

Mais quand Newt le fit basculer sous lui de nouveau pour lui arracher ses vêtements, le brun était content de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de marcher trop loin le lendemain. Parce qu'Hamlet ne boitait pas, n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Pour te retrouver

**OS #6 Pour te retrouver**

_SeriesAddicts_ :_

_Est il possible d'avoir un os Minewt. Situation Minho qui retrouve Newt dans le labyrinthe après sa tentative de suicide (K) ?__#__**RobinNoHoodOS**_

**Pairing** : Minewt (Bromance)

**Raiting** : K+ (Description graphique + angst)

**Nda** : Pas besoin de beaucoup de notes, j'espère que j'aurai réussi à te donner ce que tu veux *-*. **Autant vous prévenir**, c'est peut-être **le plus dur** que j'ai écrit de tous. Il est **vraiment**** angst**. Minho, après un mauvais pressentiment, **retrouve donc Newt qui a sauté du mur**...

Bonne lecture? *-*

**Robin**.

**x**

Si Minho avait appris une chose depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé dans le bloc pour la première fois, c'était qu'il fallait toujours se fier à son instinct. Quand il était question de survie, on n'était plus qu'un animal. Un animal doué de raison, de conscience, peut-être, mais pas moins une bête primaire. Il fallait se fier à ce qu'il ressentait pour survivre. Minho n'aurait jamais pensé que se fier à son ressenti pourrait aussi sauver une vie.

Il n'avait rien dit quand Newt était parti explorer sa section avec Ben mais il y avait cette lueur dans son regard qui l'inquiétait. Cela faisait des jours qu'il voyait cette lueur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et elle l'inquiétait au-delà de tout.

Newt ne se confiait jamais sur ses craintes, sur ses angoisses, même pas à Minho. Mais le maton des coureurs n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait que l'éclat avait disparu des iris ambrés du garçon. Il surprenait parfois Newt en train de fixer le vide avec une expression horrifiée qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'on l'appelait ou qu'il se sentait observé. Newt ne mangeait plus correctement. Minho l'avait même vu jeter deux fois un sandwich intouché en revenant du labyrinthe, alors qu'il pensait être discret. Et Newt n'aurait jamais, _jamais_, gaspillé la moindre once de nourriture s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose de grave.

La veille, au soir, alors qu'il s'était depuis longtemps glissé dans son sac de couchage à côté de celui du blond, au milieu du silence seulement troublé par les respirations lentes et profondes des autres blocards, il avait senti Newt remuer juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier s'était finalement roulé en boule en poussant des petits bruits étranges et étouffés que Minho avait d'abord pris pour des sanglots. En fait, il s'agissait de ses dents qui grinçaient et de petits gémissements rentrés terrifiés.

L'Asiatique avait roulé sur le côté et s'était presque collé contre le dos raide de Newt qui convulsait par à-coups dans un sommeil agité. Il avait essayé de murmurer son prénom deux ou trois fois, sans obtenir de réponse, mais le corps continuait de subir les affres de son cauchemar, aussi effrayant soit-il. Minho avait finalement sorti une main de sous son duvet pour l'approcher d'un geste incertain de la nuque de Newt qui commençait à se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Là, il avait finalement déposé le bout de ses doigts sur la peau moite et avait entreprit d'y dessiner le même motif répétitif, de haut en bas, de la base des cheveux dorés, au haut de sa colonne avec le plus de tendresse possible. Le mouvement et la pression était légèrement appuyés, un peu tremblant mais sûre de lui, et Minho avait rapidement sentit le corps de l'autre garçon se relaxer.

Les bruits de gorge et la respiration secouée avaient progressivement disparu et Newt avait cessé de convulser en une boule de nerfs. Finalement, quand Minho avait ôté ses doigts de la nuque du blondinet, ce dernier s'était retourné dans son sommeil.

La gorge du maton des coureurs s'était serrée à la vue des joues brillantes de larmes du blond mais son visage portait une expression apaisée désormais.

Finalement, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, un des bras musclés de Newt était sorti de son propre sac de couchage et sa main était venue s'agripper à l'épaule de son meilleur ami, mais sa prise était faiblarde. Décidée, mais privée de force. Cette idée était probablement ce qui avait le plus inquiété Minho qui était resté longtemps éveillé, étendu sur le dos, même après que Newt ne l'ai relâché et se soit tourné de nouveau.

A présent, alors qu'il courait et venait à la rencontre de Ben, il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de cette désagréable impression qui grandissait en lui depuis quelques jours et plus encore depuis la veille.

Quand Minho réalisa que Newt n'émergeait pas du couloir derrière Ben, l'impression se transforma en nausée. Le pressentiment devint une peur bien réelle. Et le maton ne savait même pas de quoi il avait peur. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Newt n'allait pas bien, mais il n'arrivait pas savoir ce qui l'effrayait vraiment. Pourtant, une voix, au fond de lui, lui soufflait que ce n'était pas à cause d'un Griffeur que son meilleur ami était en retard.

« Où est Newt ? » demanda-t-il à Ben, en essayant de garder un ton dégagé.

L'une des règles des coureurs était de ne jamais s'arrêter de courir, même pour discuter. Surtout pas à la sortie de la lointaine section trois, proche du gouffre. Malgré ça, quand Ben répondit :

« Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé au croisement de rendez-vous. Ni aux deux croisements suivants. J'ai rapidement jeté un coup d'œil… »

Minho s'arrêta brutalement, ses semelles dérapant sur le béton abîmé.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu_, du tout_ ? » S'enquit l'Asiatique de ce même ton faux, détaché.

Ben s'arrêta à son tour et hocha la tête lentement, sans oser croiser le regard de l'autre garçon.

« Plus depuis le premier croisement ouest, ce matin, » ajouta-t-il.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Minho s'élança immédiatement dans l'autre sens, à pleine vitesse, malgré la fatigue de la journée, tout droit dans la section trois. Il entendit vaguement Ben sur ses talons mais n'y prêta pas attention. Son attention était noyée par le flot d'adrénaline qui nourrissait son corps et lui donnait la force de sprinter inlassablement.

Droite, gauche, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, droite… Il fallut un simple quart d'heure au maton pour retrouver le fameux croisement, n'écoutant pas Ben qui criait son nom derrière lui. Là, il s'arrêta enfin, et son cœur se rappela douloureusement à lui, pulsant dans sa gorge comme jamais. Mais ce n'était rien, rien, comparé à l'angoisse qui lui compressait la poitrine comme un étau lorsqu'il remonta le premier couloir que Newt avait dû emprunter. Quand il remonta le second, il dut serrer les poings pour contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il commença à sentir le désespoir le gagner et le refusa catégoriquement.

« Newt ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix forte et rauque malgré ses halètements. « NEWT ! » Cria-t-il encore.

Aucune réponse ne vint, hormis l'écho qui résonnait sur les murs nus et froids du labyrinthe. Bientôt, les pas de Ben claquèrent derrière lui, signe qu'il l'avait rattrapé.

« NEWT ! » Hurla presque Minho, en colère autant qu'énervé, à présent.

Il refusait de laisser la panique le gagner. Et il refusait que Newt lui ait fait _ça_. Newt qui disparait. Newt qui _meurt_.

Stop ! Non… Newt allait bien, quelque part…

« Minho, il ne reste que vingt minutes avant la fermeture des portes… » Indiqua Ben, au loin, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

De là, ils étaient à un peu moins de dix minutes de l'entrée du bloc la plus proche.

Il devait chercher encore.

« NEWT ! » Cria encore Minho sans se retourner, sa voix se brisant.

Il détesta cette voix où perçait le début de la terreur qu'il éprouvait, au moment où il tourna encore. Et il détesta encore plus ses jambes qui l'abandonnèrent sous le choc de la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Dans un cri muet, le maton trébucha en avant et sentit ses paumes s'ouvrirent dans un éclat de douleur aigu sur le sol imparfait, alors qu'il essayait de rester debout et de continuer à courir en même temps.

Cette fois, il lui sembla qu'il appelait Ben, dans un autre cri, mais son esprit était trop focalisé sur ce qu'il voyait pour vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son corps, engourdi, n'obéissait plus qu'à un pilote mécanique, machinal. Alors que son esprit, tout en lui, criait intérieurement « _Non, non, non, NON_ ! »

Quand le maton dérapa devant le corps, il se rendit compte que cette litanie de « non » s'échappait de ses lèvres dans un murmure presque enragé et totalement désincarné.

Mais il ne pouvait pas réfléchir avec cohérence. Pas quand Newt gisait dans une marre de sang, une de ses jambes tordue sous lui et réduite à un amas de chaire sanguinolente.

Minho n'entendit pas Ben crier à la vue du corps, trop occupé à tomber à genoux et attraper la tête blonde aux yeux désespérément fermés pour la soulever et la poser sur sa cuisse.

« Newt, non… » s'étrangla-t-il. « SALE TOCARD DE… Non… NON ! »

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de céder à l'horreur, de perdre la tête. Il avait à peine le temps d'enregistrer qu'une liane de lierre, encore reliée au pan de mur proche par une extrémité, entourait la jambe la plus amochée des deux, comme si… Comme si Newt était tombé du mur.

« Oh non ! Il s'est fait attaquer ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !? Minho ! » S'exclama soudain Ben, ayant, lui, visiblement cédé à la panique, en piétinant le sol trempé de sang autour d'eux.

C'eut au moins l'effet de reconnecter le coureur à la réalité. L'instant pour lui de constater que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, comme son pantalon, mais il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre au profit de la terreur qui lui glaçait les veines.

« On le ramène, » déclara-t-il simplement en passant déjà un bras derrière le dos du garçon inerte.

« Minho… »

« On le ramène, j'ai dit, » cracha-t-il aveuglément.

Jamais, pas une infime seconde, il n'aurait pu se résoudre à abandonner Newt. Il le ramènerait au prix de sa propre vie s'il le fallait. Et Ben sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il finit par acquiescer. Minho nota à peine que ses yeux brillaient, surement comme les siens, mais il était trop occupé à passer son autre bras sous les jambes du blond.

« Je vais le porter. On ne peut pas le tenir par les chevilles, sa jambe tient déjà par miracle, » dit Minho et il se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait.

Pour éviter de croiser le regard de Ben, il entreprit de soulever le corps du sol. Et à l'instant où l'avant-bras de l'Asiatique remonta sous les genoux de Newt, un hurlement creva le silence pesant du labyrinthe, glaçant les deux garçons se place.

Newt venait d'ouvrir des yeux écarquillés de terreur et de souffrance et deux mains ensanglantées s'accrochèrent soudain à l'avant du tee-shirt de Minho, tirant jusqu'à lui en faire mal au cou mais le maton ne fit même pas attention à son col qui lui rentrait dans la peau.

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son meilleur ami, son frère, crachoter du sang et haleter comme un rescapé de noyade, l'air à moitié fou.

« Min… ho, » parvint-il à articuler quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Ensuite, il fut agité d'un sanglot qui s'étouffa immédiatement dans une immonde bulle de sang qui creva au coin de ses lèvres. Le maton sentit son cœur exploser. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver…

« On va te ramener Newt, ça va aller, tu es sauvé, » lui dit aussitôt le brun en le ramenant plus fort contre son corps, malgré le poids.

« Non… non… » gémit alors l'autre garçon et ses yeux injectés de sang laissèrent échapper des larmes aussitôt souillées.

Minho se remit alors à courir, Ben à côté de lui, essayant d'ignorer les cris de souffrance de Newt à chaque fois que les accros du parcours secouaient sa jambe en bouillie.

« On va te sauver, » répéta-t-il.

« Non… Minho… »

Puis Newt referma les yeux et Minho observa avec horreur sa tête basculer en arrière, sa bouche grande ouverte, espérant de toute son âme, de toutes ses tripes, qu'il avait seulement perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur. Qu'il n'avait pas perdu Newt.

Parce que s'il savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne survivrait pas sans Newt.


	8. Feu!

**OS #3 FEU**

_Fuyuuji _:

_Newt &amp; Thomas se rencontre dans un lase-game de manière inattendu.. UA, Rating T! :D #__**RobinNoHoodOS**_

**Pairing** : Newtmas

**Raiting** : T

**NdA** : Voilà, ça faisait un **moment** que je voulais le faire! Ici, **Thomas et Newt sont donc adversaires au laser-game** et... J'me suis bien amusée à l'écrire! J'espère que ça te **plaira** ;)

J'ai repris l'idée **des anciens Gladers et de la bande de nouveaux**, j'espère que vous aimerez les** clins d'oeil** *-*

**Pardonnez toute incohérence, je n'ai jamais fait de lasergame de ma vie donc... j'ai imaginé, ok?**

Bonne lecture!

**Robin**

**x**

_Je ne te connais pas, mais si je tombe, tu tombes._ C'était ce que disaient les yeux de Newt alors qu'il se jetait en travers de la pièce, faisant plein feu droit devant lui et que ce Thomas l'imitait en face. Autour d'eux, tout le monde retenait son souffle en les regardant faire. L'échange de tir était à présent la seule chose qui avait du sens et Newt comptait bien être le seul survivant, afin de venger ses trois amis étendus par terre dans différents coin de l'immense hall de 150 m² que représentait cet étrange dédale d'obstacles. Et ce n'était pas ces yeux chocolat à tomber qui allaient l'empêcher de _tuer_ ce petit nouveau.

La laser game, c'était _son_ territoire.

x

_Un peu plus tôt_.

« Vous voulez partager le Labyrinthe avec une autre équipe aujourd'hui ? Ils sont quatre aussi et ont demandé une équipe random pour jouer ! » Dit Jorge en désignant l'écran au-dessus de sa tête.

Newt leva la tête, en même temps que Minho, Alby et Gally et y lut _« Equipe Blanche – Aris. Brenda. Teresa. Thomas._ » Gally ricana et répondit à Jorge :

« Ils ont deux filles dans l'équipe, bien sur qu'on joue contre eux. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant de les écraser. »

« Allez-y tranquilles, c'est leur première fois, ils ne sont pas habitués comme _vous_, » répondit le gérant du laser game avec un sourire, en roulant des yeux. « Bande de geeks… »

« Hey ! La bande de geeks fait tourner ton affaire, » s'offusqua Minho en récupérant la fiche où il devait inscrire leurs noms.

« On sera tranquilles, promis, » répondit Newt à l'adresse de Jorge en soupirant sur son meilleur ami.

« Cool ! Allez vous changer ! »

Les quatre garçons d'une vingtaine d'années, ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'engouffrèrent dans le vestiaire adjacent pour revêtir leurs tenues de combat.

Comme d'habitude, l'ornement de leurs affaires était bleu néon, Jorge les leur réservait toujours. Après tout, ils étaient ses plus fidèles clients. Ils avaient commencé à venir trois ans plus tôt, quand _Laser Glade_ avait ouvert et ils n'avaient jamais cessé de revenir. Une photo d'eux trônait sur le comptoir, en tenue de combat, au-dessus de l'intitulé « _Original Gladers_ » et personne ne les avait encore battus.

Dix minutes plus tard, armés de leur attirail, ils se trouvaient devant le mur holographique appelé Transplat qui permettait d'accéder au hall numéro 2, dit Labyrinthe. Jorge avait vraiment mis un gros budget dans son affaire.

Minho remonta son énorme fusil contre son torse et sourit d'un air sur de lui quand le transplat afficha le décompte des dix secondes. Newt porta les mains de chaque côté de sa ceinture, après avoir dégagé ses longues mèches dorées de son visage, et agrippa les crosses de ses pistolets. Des quatre, lui et Minho étaient, en plus, les plus doués.

« 3… 2… 1… » fit une voix féminine désincarnée.

Le voile holographique disparut et Alby, le chef d'équipe comme toujours, leur lança :

« Les gars… on ne va en faire qu'une bouchée. Gally, au front, Minho et Newt, vous prenez les couloirs extérieurs, je me charge de la tour. »

Chacun acquiesça et Gally, son énorme arme d'assaut brandie, répondit :

« J'veux me faire ce Thomas, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais laissez-le moi. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous occuper des _filles,_ » ajouta-t-il narquoisement.

Tout le monde roula des yeux et Newt et Minho échangèrent un regard entendu. Ensuite, les quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans le hall sombre, seulement illuminé ça et là de néons et de leds pour mettre en valeur un bloc ou un pan de mur comme un grand nombre parsemait les 150 m² de terrain.

Alby était le meilleur snipper, c'était toujours lui qui récupérait les drapeaux des tours, jusqu'à s'établir dans la plus haute pour couvrir les autres.

Gally était un genre de bourrin qui préférait foncer dans le tas dans la plaine, où se trouvaient les petits éléments de décors permettant de se planquer pour mieux avancer.

Minho et Newt, enfin, jouaient toujours en équipe remontant le long de la salle dans le dédale de murs plus hauts que les autres.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes avant que l'assaut ne commence et que les garçons ne se jettent à terre pour répondre aux tirs et deux de plus pour que :

« Aaaah NON ! Meeeeeeeeeeerde ! »

« Joueur A.4 hors jeu, » fit la voix féminine au-dessus de leur tête.

Minho et Newt ouvrirent des yeux ronds et sortirent à découvert pour voir Gally rouler dans un coin en s'énervant tout seul, jetant son arme dans un coin. Derrière un muret, à l'autre bout de la pièce, deux brunes se tapèrent dans la main avec des sourires triomphant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant et se retinrent d'éclater de rire pour pouvoir se recacher sans être vus. Gally venait de se faire éliminer par les _deux filles…_

« Il ne va jamais s'en remettre, » souffla Minho, ses épaules se secouant de son rire silencieux.

« On va en entendre parler pendant des mois, » approuva Newt.

Là-dessus, ils se jetèrent dans l'arène sans un regard en arrière.

x

C'est comme ça que, quarante minutes plus tard, tous les joueurs étaient à terre et que seuls restaient Newt et Thomas en jeu. Tous les autres étaient arrivés à un compteur à zéro et attendaient fébrilement le fin mot de l'histoire, les deux équipes étant à égalité.

Newt venait d'essuyer une nouvelle salve de tirs de la part du brun et roula derrière un pan de mur, le souffle court. Ce Thomas commençait à le faire fatiguer et Newt refusait tout bonnement de perdre devant ce greenie ! Si l'équipe perdait leur titre pour une équipe de néophytes, c'en était fini de leur réputation. Et puis… il voulait le voir à terre, pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

Il fallait dire que ça faisait 20 points qu'il perdait stupidement en trois coups, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux chocolat du brun. Ou de sa mâchoire fine et sex… Bref, il fallait qu'il se venge ! Tous les deux n'avaient plus que 10 points et un unique coup dans la poitrine suffirait à mettre n'importe lequel des deux hors jeu.

Le blondinet se redressa légèrement pour regarder par-dessus le mur mais l'autre garçon n'était plus en vue. Il brandit ses flingues, au cas où, et son regard fut attiré par Minho, étendu plus loin, qui lui faisait des signes. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et le blond comprit immédiatement. _Derrière le mur nord_. Thomas devait se trouver juste derrière le petit stand au bout, dissimulé.

C'était le moment ultime. Celui où ils cessaient de se tourner autour et à se narguer.

Newt remonta le mur silencieusement, ses pistolets braqués droit devant lui, le long des pans autour de lui. Encore un peu, puis il n'aurait qu'à tourner et…

Thomas surgit brutalement à sa droite, au milieu du couloir, un regard triomphant sur le visage, son fusil pointé sur le cœur de Newt, puis il poussa un cri en voyant qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter et tomba lourdement sur le blond.

Les deux garçons s'écrasèrent, Newt tombant en arrière mais il n'oublia pas une chose vitale. Celle dont Thomas ne se souvint qu'une fois allongé à terre sur le blondinet _: appuyer sur la détente_.

« J't'ai eu, Greenie, » souffla Newt, cloué au sol, avec un immense sourire moqueur tandis que retentissait une alarme.

Thomas grogna et se laissa rouler de côté avant de rire doucement :

« Bien joué… Et désolé. »

« Joueur A.5 remporte le duel. Equipe A vainqueurs, » dit la voix au-dessus d'eux.

Autour d'eux, Newt entendit ses coéquipiers hurler de joie et les autres, bons joueurs, applaudir. Thomas se releva et lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire carrément craquant. Ce mec était beau à s'en damner. Le blondinet l'attrapa au moment où il lui disait :

« J'voulais pas euh… tu sais, m'écrouler sur toi. La prochaine fois, je changerai de stratégie. »

Une fois sur pieds, Newt répondit à son sourire, un sourcil arqué et, avant de lâcher sa main, lui dit :

« J'ai trouvé ta stratégie… _intéressante,_ moi! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons, sans manquer les joues rougissantes du brun.

x

« Bien joué pour une équipe de Greenies ! » Admit Alby en jouant avec la paille qui dépassait de son coca.

Tous les huit étaient attablés dans le Mcdo en face du laser game à présent, devant de quoi les ressourcer et les abreuver après cette partie grandiose et, malgré que Gally ait suffisamment grogné après sa défaite honteuse, ils avaient _tous_ admis en riant que, pour des nouveaux, l'équipe blanche avait été vraiment douée.

« Personne ne peut battre Newt, cela-dit, » ajouta le chef d'équipe.

Ce dernier, assis en face de Thomas, jeta à ce dernier un regard éloquent par-dessus son hamburger et le brun se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de détourner le regard.

Sérieusement, Newt était complètement sous le charme de ce garçon.

Puis il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et s'essuya les mains avant de s'en saisir pour ouvrir le message envoyé par Minho qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à sa droite, en face de Brenda.

En face de lui, Thomas fit de même, sortant son téléphone.

\- _Bah vas-y, emmène-le dans l'allée derrière le Mcdo tout de suite, tant que t'y es. On dirait que tu vas le bouffer. Même ton BigMac t'a jamais fait autant d'effet, t'es malade ? )_ –

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche comme un idiot et flasha un regard ennuyé à son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il était si évident ?

Devant lui, Thomas grogna un :

« Très drôle, Brenda, » dans un chuchotement que Newt saisit de justesse.

Et il remarqua alors cette dernière lancer un clin d'œil à Minho. _Oh, d'accord !_

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être _évident_.

« On va boire une bière après, ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? » Demanda soudain Teresa à la tablée. « On peut passer la soirée au bar où tu bosses, Brenda, non ? Il est déjà presque vingt heures. »

Tout le monde acquiesça avec ferveur et Newt ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne trouvait pas l'idée plus qu'intéressante.

En face de lui, il surprit Thomas lui lancer un regard à la dérobée.

Alléchante l'idée, carrément alléchante, en fait.

x

« Si tu n'y vas pas, Newt, la moitié des filles du bar iront à ta place, » lui dit Alby. « Vu comme elles le regardent… faut dire qu'il est canon. »

« J'vote pour que oui ! » Beugla Minho depuis la cabine de toilettes où il se trouvait.

Il était vingt trois heures et tout le monde était largement euphorique à présent, dû au fait qu'ils avaient bu un peu plus d'une bière.

« Minho, c'que tu dis n'a aucun sens, » lui dit Newt en finissant de se laver les mains, ignorant Alby.

Bruit de chasse d'eau, apparition de Minho. Ce dernier remonta sa braguette fièrement et poussa Newt du lavabo pour prendre sa place.

« Ce qui n'a pas de sens c'est que tu ne sois pas encore dans un coin en train de mettre ta langue dans sa bouche. Tout le monde vous a cramé, idiot. »

Le blondinet lui lança un regard exaspéré de _je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ alors qu'Alby poussait une exclamation de triomphe signifiant _j'te l'avais bien dit_.

Il fallait dire que le petit groupe s'entendait à merveille. Les quatre nouveaux étaient hilarants et tous les huit se marraient vraiment bien tous ensemble. En plus, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils allaient presque tous dans la même université.

Et toute la soirée, au milieu des blagues, des jeux d'alcool et les conversations, Thomas et Newt n'avaient cessé de se chercher du regard comme deux adolescents.

Jusqu'au moment où un détail avait été mis sur le tapis. Qui avait directement agacé Newt alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit pour ça.

Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait trouvé Thomas et Aris drôlement proches. Comme Minho et lui, les deux garçons n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour communiquer. De vrais _foutus_ télépathes. Et pour cause… Teresa avait laissé échapper malencontreusement qu'Aris était l'_ex_ de Thomas.

Newt avait prétexté un besoin d'aller aux toilettes au moment où Thomas avait fusillé la jeune femme du regard et Brenda lui avait mis un grand coup de coudes dans les côtes, faisant couiner la brune.

« Il a un mec ! » Grogna Newt en s'adossant au mur.

Il _savait_ qu'il se montrait jaloux pour rien. Et qu'en plus, il exagérait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour son orgueil embrumé par l'alcool.

« Son _ex_, » corrigea Alby.

« Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. J'te parie qu'ils couchent encore ensemble, » dit Newt sombrement.

« Si tu le dis, » déclara Minho, attrapant Alby par le coude. « Allez viens, laissons bouder Newt dans son coin, Alby. »

Les deux garçons sortirent des toilettes, laissant entrer la musique, et la porte se referma immédiatement, laissant Newt seul avec sa bêtise. Au moment où il grogna, toutefois, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et il fut plus que surprise de voir Aris entrer là.

Ce dernier passa devant lui avec un petit sourire et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Le blondinet l'observa une seconde avant d'envisager de s'éclipser quand la voix de l'autre jeune homme retentit :

« Tu sais, Thomas n'est pas vraiment mon ex. C'est mon meilleur ami et ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Teresa exagère toujours. »

Newt écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues le brûler. Il se trouvait encore plus stupide maintenant… Aris poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Il fume une cigarette dehors. Je l'ai envoyé se calmer avant qu'il n'arrache la tête de Resa. Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras l'y coincer tout seul. »

Newt se sentit acquiescer presque inconsciemment et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était hors des toilettes et passait devant tout le monde, ignorant ses amis qui l'appelaient, pour foncer dehors.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, dans la nuit noire, éclairée seulement par le réverbère proche, et lorsqu'il vit Thomas seul debout, jetant le reste de sa cigarette au bord du trottoir qu'il se figea bêtement.

Le temps qu'il ne se demande ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, l'autre garçon remarqua sa présence. Thomas aussi se figea et sembla soudain gêné, vu ses joues rougissant adorablement. Le blondinet se racla la gorge et décida de le rejoindre quoi qu'il arrive.

Ça commençait à bien faire, ils n'avaient pas douze ans, merde.

« Alors euh… » commença Newt ci-tôt qu'il fut arrivé à trente centimètres de lui.

« Aris n'est pas mon petit-ami, » le coupa alors abruptement Thomas, l'air déterminé.

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à sourire comme un con alors que le brun semblait déjà regretter d'avoir eu autant d'audace.

« Cool, » répondit juste le blondinet, l'air de rien.

En vérité, son cœur s'était mis à danser dans sa poitrine comme un malade. Il fit un pas en avant, et savoura le fait que Thomas ne recule pas. Il le vit juste déglutir. Et Newt se sentit assez sûr de lui pour ajouter :

« Est-ce que tu en veux un ? »

Le brun lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin mais son regard ne trompait pas. Il regardait Newt avec cette lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux qui suffit à ce dernier pour franchir le dernier espace entre eux et l'embrasser.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Aris. Mais, pour le moment, il était trop occupé.


	9. Jeu non-virtuel

**#8 Jeu non-virtuel**

_Personne ne l'a demandé, c'est un cadeau pour célébrer mes 100 et + followers Twitter et vous remercier. En scène, Newt &amp; Thomas de l'OS #1 Virtuellement Insupportable._

**Pairing** : Newtmas

**Raiting** : T+ (presque M)

**Autre** : UA / Humour – Romance

Bonne lecture *-*

Robin, qui ne vous dira jamais assez **merci**.

**x**

« Tu plaisantes ? Newt ! C'est une blague ? »

« La ferme _Tommy_ et fait ce que je te dis, » répondit Newt, la langue coincée entre les dents.

« Newt, c'est une photo de profil, ok ? Donc pas besoin _d'enlever mon tee-shirt_, » dit le brun en se tortillant.

L'idée était venue très peu de temps après la scène de la machine à café. En fait, le soir même, ils avaient échoués chez Newt et, après avoir passé une heure étendus sur le canapé de ce dernier a parler comme ils le faisaient par textos jusqu'à s'épuiser, il avait suffit d'un regard quand Thomas, enivré par le vin qu'ils buvaient, s'était de nouveau penché vers le blondinet et… ils en crevaient visiblement d'envie depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans ce couloir, pour qu'ils ne se sautent dessus.

Après avoir passé la nuit ensemble et s'être endormis au petit matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient décidé deux choses :

_Un_, il était beaucoup trop tard (ou tôt – selon le point de vue) pour aller en cours ce matin-là.

Et deux, il n'y avait pas moyen de se trouver séparés à nouveau parce que les textos ne seraient clairement plus jamais suffisants.

Thomas s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait encore plus entendre les sarcasmes de Newt que les lire et Newt avait compris (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – non, même pas quand Thomas était nu contre lui sous les draps) qu'il aimait pouvoir parler de tout avec le brun.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux demandés si coucher ensemble si vite n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée… comme si, avoir attendu inconsciemment de se trouver les avait contraints à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Et s'il ne se passait plus rien ensuite ? Si, une fois qu'ils avaient atteint ce point, _il n'y avait plus rien d'autre_ ?

Il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient eu tort et ne pouvaient en être plus heureux. Leur symbiose était totale et le sexe n'avait été que l'apothéose de leurs batailles cinglantes et profondes conversations.

Thomas et Newt, au plus grand soulagement de leurs entourages respectifs, avaient donc commencé à sortir ensemble pour arrêter de se courir après.

Et, ce soir-là, ça ne faisait que deux semaines et Newt avait ramené Thomas chez lui après les cours, comme souvent, et lui avait annoncé le plan de la soirée. Une nouvelle photo de profil.

Pas pour ce site de rencontre merdique, évidemment (ils avaient tous les deux supprimé leurs comptes respectifs le jour même où ils s'étaient mis ensemble, en se marrant), mais parce que Thomas ne pouvait pas décemment « garder cette foutue photo pour son profil Facebook ou peu importe, et enlève ton tee-shirt Thomas, bordel ! »

Bien sur, il n'y avait rien de logique dans ça. Mais Newt n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de renouveler la photo de profil du sportif hautement canon qui lui servait de petit-ami et il fallait sérieusement être aussi aveugle que Thomas pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

C'est pour ça qu'il poussa un grognement venu d'outre-tombe et que son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps, accompagné de l'appareil photo onéreux que Minho lui avait offert un noël précédent.

Il n'arriverait pas à ses fins comme ça, clairement.

Ce qui était drôle, compte-tenu du fait que le brun lui sautait dessus à la moindre occasion. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'être _subtile_, évidemment…

« Ecoute, Thomas… tu regardes des films, non ? _Beaucoup_ de films, » interrogea Newt en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Thomas haussa les sourcils et relâcha les bords du débardeur de course qu'il portait ce jour-là et que Newt appréciait particulièrement pour ses « capacités à mettre son anatomie en valeur mais uniquement du point de vue d'un étudiant en biologie, évidemment Thomas, arrête de te faire des idées ».

« Oui, » répondit donc ce dernier, interloqué.

« Donc tu connais tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables et très _évidents_ qui mènent deux protagonistes à une partie de sexe inoubliable, non ? »

Le visage du brun s'éclaira enfin de lucidité, faisant grogner Newt encore plus. Ce mec était une plaie.

_Tellement sexy_.

Une plaie qui s'approcha brusquement de Newt avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui et de faire passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse et ses abdominaux sur lesquels Newt ne résistait jamais à l'envie de faire courir ses mains pendant des heures.

Hors de question de montrer sa faiblesse, toutefois, alors il conserva son air dédaigneux et lâcha (en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Thomas dans les yeux) :

« J'aimais bien ce débardeur… »

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je l'enlève ? Tu sais, histoire de coller à ton scénario débile qui nous amènerait inévitablement à une partie de jambes en l'air sur le bar de ta cuisine… » roucoula Thomas, tout fier, en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la hanche de Newt.

Ce dernier se concentra pour ne pas céder et préféra continuer avec le _je suis décidé à me venger pour le dernier quart d'heure perdu _:

« Je ne sais pas si j'te préfère quand tu fais l'idiot ou quand tu l'es _vraiment_. Et arrête avec ce petit sourire suffisant, _Tommy_, » dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ton truc le petit sourire suffisant ? » Se moqua Thomas en relâchant Newt.

Ce dernier détesta immédiatement le sourire en coin de son petit-ami. Encore plus quand il récupéra son débardeur et le renfila. Sa fierté l'empêcha néanmoins de l'arrêter, même s'il le regretta quand les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés disparurent sous le bout de tissus offensant.

Ensuite, le brun se pencha vers lui et, lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et que Newt tenta de répondre au baiser (parce que malgré toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas dire non à Thomas trop longtemps), ce petit enfoiré recula, tout sourire et lui souffla :

« Hin, hin. Pas maintenant. Je sais que t'aimes pas les scénarios prévisibles alors le bar de la cuisine attendra, désolé. »

Là-dessus, il eut l'affront de passer devant le blondinet et de donner une petite claque sur la paire de fesses sous ce jean slim qui rendait Newt si sexy.

« J'vais commander. Sushis ou pizza ? »

Mais Newt n'était pas capable de répondre quoi que ce soit de cohérent et Thomas, qui se balança par-dessus le canapé, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de choisir :

« Très bien, sushis alors. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche en attendant, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de te refroidir les idées. »

« Foutu idiot, » grommela Newt en s'enfuyant comme une tornade sous les éclats de rire de Thomas.

Il le lui paierait, très vite.

Et, en fait, l'occasion s'imposa d'elle-même très rapidement, quand Newt ressortit de sa douche, vingt minutes plus tard. Il choisit de ne pas remettre son jean et fit un détour par sa chambre pour récupérer un tee-shirt bien précis.

Evidemment, il traversa délibérément le salon en boxer, faisant assez de bruit pour que Thomas ne se retourne et ne le voit. Et son déglutissement manifeste n'aurait pas pu le ravir plus. Newt 1 : Thomas 0.

Là, il récupéra le maillot de rugby que Thomas avait abandonné là quelques jours plus tôt et l'enfila. Il était beaucoup trop grand (même pour le brun) et tombait adorablement sur une épaule, dévoilant à l'occasion sa clavicule fine sur lequel un suçon disparaissait.

Quand il entra de nouveau dans le salon, il retrouva un Thomas fébrile sur son canapé qui se rongeait les ongles devant la télé. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait tomber à côté du brun qui fit un effort manifeste pour ne pas se tourner vers lui. Newt 2 : Thomas 0.

Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et se pencha dangereusement vers Thomas, puis, à quatre pates, il tâtonna de l'autre côté du canapé, passant délibérément par-dessus les cuisses de l'autre garçon pour récupérer la télécommande. Thomas eut un gémissement rentré distinctif et Newt ne put retenir un rire. Newt 3 : Thomas -12.

« Désolé, je cherchais la télécommande Tommy… »

« Newt, merde, elle est sur la table basse, tu l'as très bien vue, » grogna Thomas en reculant au maximum dans le canapé.

Newt tourna la tête, l'air faussement innocent et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était surpris. Little bitch.

« Oh, oui ! Désolé Tommy… »

Il se rassit à côté de lui, tirant volontairement pour dévoiler une épaule du côté du brun, et se pencha suggestivement en avant pour récupérer ce qu'il cherchait.

D'abord, il entendit un autre gémissement et cria victoire intérieurement. C'était plus que cruel de se pencher comme ça devant Thomas.

Ensuite, deux mains puissantes l'attrapèrent soudain par les hanches et le tirèrent brusquement en arrière. Mais, au lieu de le rasseoir sur le canapé, Thomas le fit rasseoir sur ses cuisses et le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues… »

« A rien, mais de toute façon, j'étais en train de gagner, » répondit Newt en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

La réponse alluma clairement quelque chose chez Thomas de dangereux et juste après, le blondinet se retrouva arraché à son maillot de rugby, pour se retrouver presque nu sur le brun, toujours à califourchon.

Pas sûr qu'il continue à gagner très longtemps. Encore moins quand Thomas, après avoir ôté son propre débardeur, passa ses mains sous les fesses du blond et le souleva, collant leurs deux torses. Newt gémit et verrouilla immédiatement ses jambes autour des hanches de son petit-ami.

Des lèvres brulantes se collèrent aux siennes et Thomas se mit à bouger mais Newt avait fermé les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

Les deux garçons grognèrent contre la bouche de l'autre et se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon, arrêtés net, Newt toujours en boxer, les jambes fermement enroulées autour de Thomas qui jeta un coup d'œil agacé à la porte.

« Les sushis ! » Murmura alors Newt, effaré, avant de sourire encore plus cruellement.

Le regard fiévreux de Thomas se reposa immédiatement sur lui et ses mains pressèrent une seconde les fesses du blondinet, lui arrachant un couinement.

« Rien à faire ! »

« Thomas ! » Grogna Newt en se tortillant.

Il s'arracha lui-même un autre gémissement et Thomas se remit à marcher, mais pas vers la porte d'entrée.

« Thomas, où tu vas ? » Parvint à demander le blond dans un soupir quand les dents du brun se reposèrent sur la marque sur sa clavicule.

Il frémit de la tête aux pieds et sentit subitement une surface dure et froide sous lui, quand Thomas le reposa.

« On a rendez-vous avec le bar de la cuisine, » gronda le brun.

Et l'exclamation de Newt se noya sous un nouvel assaut alors que Thomas plaquait de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne.

Newt 0 : Thomas 1000.


End file.
